Jazmine's boys
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Jazmine hasn't been spending a lot of time with Huey Freeman anymore. Is it because of a new guy at Wood crest? Huey would hate him if he wasn't his new best friend...HxJxMC love triangle! With RxC and slight MCxC Final chapter edited plus PREVIEW
1. Bestfriends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.**

Lately, Jazmine Dubois hasn't been spending much time with me. I go to the hill and she's not there. I wait five minutes before walking to school but somehow she already left without me. I get to class and she's already there. It's not like I mind I mean she is quite annoying. And naïve. And a bit of a cry baby. But damn, it was getting to me. I mean, there must be a reason for it. Everything has a reason. I would assume that I said something to hurt her feelings but I haven't seen her long enough _to_ hurt her feelings. I sighed sitting by the tree, _Maybe the newspaper will get my mind off that stupid girl._

"Huey?"

_I know that voice. Play it cool. _I raised an eyebrow not looking away from the paper, "Yeah?"

"Hehe, I haven't seen you up here in awhile!"

I rolled my eyes, _Maybe that's because you haven't been around, _"Oh, well…I'm here now. Where have you been?"

"Chillin man, you gonna introduce me Jazzy or what? He doesn't look up from that thing does he?" a slight brooklyn and slight Jamacian accent was heard.

I looked up completely from my paper now, "Who are you?" _Jazzy? What the fuck…_

The dark skinned boy smiled a bit at me, "Name's Caesar man, you must be the famous Huey Freeman." He paused to glance at Jazmine then back at me, "Jazzy talks about you all the time."

Jazmine blushed. I was a bit surprised. I mean, I knew Jazmine liked me but I didn't think she talked about me that much…

"Ah. Well you just move here or somethin?"

Caesar laughed a bit, "He is smart huh? Yeah man like a week ago."

_Week ago? Is this nigga the reason I haven't seen Jazmine around then? _

I eyed Jazmine, "I hope you don't go around bringing any niggas you want up here."

Jazmine blinked as did Caesar . I stood up while rolling the paper up then put it under my armpit. I was mad and I didn't really know why I was mad. Walking passed them I felt Jazmine's hand grab my arm, "Huey wait…" I stopped walking to look at her, "What?" Jazmine let go and smiled, "Why don't you hang out with us? Michael is really smart too and talks about depressing things like you do."

_Michael? What the hell. _I shook my head, "Maybe some other time." I glanced back at Caesar and I didn't mean to but I gave him a slight glare, "Later dude." Then continued to walk down the hill. _What the hell is her problem? Bringing boys to our hilltop. Wait…I mean MY hilltop. Ugh. Maybe she just likes making friends with new people then getting rid of the old friend when someone new comes in. _I shook my head, _I don't need her…_A glare arose on my face.

The next day Jazmine and Caesar showed up to walk with me and Riley to school. Riley was pretty happy to see another black kid in town.

"Yo man what was brooklyn like? I bet there was niggas everywhere robbing shit and like gangs in alley ways and shit."

I rolled my eyes.

Caesar laughed a bit, "Yes and no."

Jazmine smiled but didn't talk much.

_Why is she quiet around him? With me she never shuts up. _

"You in a gang nigga?"

Caesar laughed, "Naw man."

Riley scoffed, "You gay then. How you be from Brooklyn and NOT be in a gang?"

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "Cause I like my human life expectancy versus the life expectancy of a gang member?"

I will admit I was a bit surprised by his answer.

"Yo nigga Ima live forever."

Caesar eyed Riley, "I seriously doubt that."

I smirked a bit looking at Caesar , _Maybe this guy isn't so bad afterall…_

School started to get a bit more interesting with Caesar around. He's been here a week but decided to start late. He said it was because he had to metally prepare himself for the disdain he'll have to endure. The guy was cool. As soon as I took out the paper he asked me what I was reading. We then went into an hour long disscussion. And nine times out of ten he was on the same level as me. Maybe a little more optimistic then me but still we got along great. I did notice that the more me and Caesar hung out the less me and Jazmine did. Whenever I hung out with her it was with Caesar , but Caesar did hang out with her at times without me. It bothered me a bit I won't lie…

Afterschool me and Caesar went up to the hilltop. Jazmine didn't come with us. Something about visiting a family member. When we got up there I sat under the tree and took out my newspaper. Caesar stood by me leaning against the tree not saying much, "This oil spill thing is never gonna go away."

Silence.

I expected some kind of response but nothing, so I looked over at Caesar , "Yo man what's up?"

Caesar didn't look at me when he spoke but his words hit me hard, "I'm worried about Jazzy man."

"What?...why are you worried about Jazmine?" at this point I had aready folded the paper.

He looked at me. He was concerned it was clear, "I'm not suppose ta be going around tellin' her business but…"

I stood up a bit angry. Jazmine WAS my friend first. She says I'm her best friend. So what is she telling Caesar that she isn't telling me?

"Her granny's in the hospital. She's a mess dude."

_Hospital? Oh damn…_

"_I'll see you guys later."_

"_Where are you goin?"_

"_I uh…I'm visiting a family member…Well, see you tomorrow!"_

Why couldn't I put it together? The sudden detachment from her cheerful personality. The less and less time she spent hanging out. I mean you'd think I of all people could figure out something was up. But then it dawned on me. Why did Jazmine tell Caesar and not me? I didn't really know what to say so I just looked at him to continue and he did.

"It worries me more that she hasn't cried about it. At all."

_Jazmine cry baby, didn't cry? Of all things to cry about THIS would be the most important._

I started walking away. I didn't wanna hear anymore unless it was from Jazmine. Caesar raised his eyebrow, "Yo man where you goin?"

"To talk to Jazmine."

Caesar caught up with me, "Chill, she's still upset."

"So why hasn't she talked to me about it?" I snapped.

Caesar 's eyes fell, "Dude…no offense but you're not really the sensitive type."

I glared at him.

Caesar continued, "Don't lie nigga, you would have told her some shit like how death is inevitible and how her grandmother's lucky she made it as long as she did."

Ouch. But he was right. I would have said exactly that only with a bit more detail. Jazmine always came to me. I always told her the truth. But for the first time she didn't come to me. And when it mattered the most. It kinda…I don't know hurt. Then I got angry cause she went to Caesar about it. I calmed myself down only to feel a ridiculous amount of guilt. If I was less of a dick she would have came to me. Caesar was looking at me funny by this point. My facial experssions must have been going on and off…

"Whatever man. I'm going home."


	2. Confessions of friends

_**A/N: Chapter two up and ready, enjoy :3**_

When I got to my house I was unable to go inside. I turned and looked across the street at the Dubois' residence. I wanted to talk to Jazmine. Thinking about what Caesar said it would be best to leave it be but, I'm ten, I'm a guy, and I'm angry. So without thinking it through; I walked across the street and knocked on the door. Sarah answered.

"Oh, why hello there Huey." She smiled warmly at me but behind that smile I knew the truth and I knew she nor Jazmine were happy.

"Hello Ms. Dubois, is Jazmine home?"

Sarah opened the door more for me to come in, "Jazmine! Honey, Huey's here!" she smiled back at me again then left for the kitchen.

I let myself in more and stood there waiting for her. The longer she took the more I started to regret coming here. The more I realized how much of a bad idea it was and how Caesar was right. Jazmine poked her head out from the top of the staircase right before I was turning to leave.

" Huey?"

I looked at her with as little expression as I could, "…Hi."

She looked a little confused, "What are you doing here?" then her eyes beamed, "You wanna play video games?" she looked happy. But I wondered if it was her real Jazmine joy or fake happines to mask the pain of knowing her granny was going to die.

I shook my head, "No Jazmine." I glanced around the room. I didn't want to blow up infront of her mom so I grabbed her arm and lead her up the stairs.

Jazmine slightly blushed, "H-huey? Are we playing a game?" her eyes became more cheerful.

The more she actted happy the more angry I got. I knew she was upset and I was sick and tired of her hiding it. When we got to her room I shut the door and turned back to her, "Jazmine. Tell me the truth."

She looked at me with those big green eyes bewildered all to hell.

"Why are you spending so much time with Caesar and less time with me?" _Wait. That's not what I came to talk about._

Jazmine's eyes blinked a few times. Then her eyelids lowered and a smile came on her face, "Huey. Are you jealous of Caesar?"

_Me? Jealous?...I don't get jealous. _I folded my arms, "Of course not." I glared slightly at her then continued, "You claim I'm your bestfriend and yet I barely see you anymore."

Jazmine frowned a bit, "You have Caesar now. He undertands the things you talk about. And he's a guy so you understand eachother better."

She looked a bit sad. It was the first time she showed me she was upset, "What does that have to do with me and you? Yeah Caesar's my friend now but I met him cause of you. And if you and Caesar can hang out then why the hell can't me and you? I mean we were friends first."

Jazmine' eyes filled up with water, "I just thought that you were only my friend cause…I was the only person there. " she paused then smiled weakly, "But now Caesar's here."

I clenched my fists, "You're my friend Jazmine, get over it. If you don't want to be my friend then fine but don't go assuming what I want or how I feel!"

Jazmine winced. She was a bit taken back by my words, "Huey…" she cried grabbing onto me, "I'm sorry Huey!" she cried harder.

I felt my eyes lower, "Calm down Jazmine…it's fine."

She pulled away to look at me. Wiping her eye she sniffled and spoke again, "I'm sorry I've been distant. My grandma's in the hospital. Mommy and daddy visit her a lot and so do I…" she wiped her face as more tears came, "I know it sounds selfish but I don't wanna visit her anymore."

Before I opened my mouth. I really thought about what I was about to say. I didn't want to lie but I also didn't want to hurt her feelings either, "I won't lie Jazmine…that is selfish. But it's also human to feel that way. You're too young to have to sit there and watch someone slowly die." My thoart got soar. I started to think about my parents but the thought quickly went away and I continued, "You're mom and dad are with you. You should be fine."

She wipped her tears away completely this time, "Caesar said almost the same thing." She smiled sincerely this time, "Thank you Huey…" I wanted to return her smile but the thought of Caesar stuck in my head, _Caesar said almost the same thing_. I just nodded and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

Jazmine nodded and walked me out, "Of course!"

When I got home Caesar was there. I was a bit surprised to see him but not surprised to see him playing video games with Riley.

"Nigga say what!" Riley threw the controller, "Cheap ass nigga. You know the cheatcodes!"

Caesar laughed and put the controller down looking over at me. I walked over and sat on the couch. Caesar was about to hand me my newspaper but stopped mid way. When I went to grab it he pulled it back. I looked up at him half glaring half questioning. Riley stood up, "Aw shit some shit's gonna go down!"

Caesar looked at me serious, "You didn't listen to me did ya?" he finally said handing me my newspaper.

I put it to the side, "No I didn't."

Caesar threw his hands up, "Man! What did I tell you. Now Jazmine's gonna be a reck and I'm gonna have ta pick up the damn pieces."

My eyebrow rose, "What? Everything's fine now…"

Caesar paused, "Oh." And was about to go back to playing video games.

"Wait."

He stopped.

Riley suddenly had popcorn.

"Pick up the pieces?" I eyed him, "Caesar, what's up?"

Caesar sighed, "Comeon man, you break Jazmine's heart on a daily basis."

"I do not. "

"Yeah man you do." He ran his hand through his dreads, "Look. Huey you're my friend and all but Jazmine means a lot to me. So do me a favor and-"

"And what? Stop being her friend? Nigga you forgot who was here first."

Riley' face lit up, "BRAWL."

We both ignored him.

"It doesn't matter who was here first, just matters who's still around at the end."

I felt my body tighten up. Riley knew what was coming next.

BAM!

My fist hit Caesar, Caesar hit the floor. He grunted but got back up. When he was to his feet he darted at me. I side stepped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. Caesar gasped and choked out some spit. His eyes were like daggers now. He threw his hands on the floor and kicked up twice at me. I blocked one foot but the other caught me under my chin. I felt my head fall back and before I could react Caesar tackled me to the floor.

Riley winced, "Ouu. Damn…no homo."

I wrestled with Caesar until I got the upper hand and was on top of him.

Riley put a hand to his face covering half of it, "This is getting gay, niggas step your game up!"

Caesar struggled but somehow got his hand out and punched me across the face. In the second my guard was down he punched my chest. I took the blow but reactted quickly this time and backflipped away from another hit. The backflipped landed a blow to Caesar's jaw flinging him into the wall. I ran up to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "You done now!"

Caesar growled, "Nigga, you started it!"

I glared as hard as I could at him. But he was right I did start it. Letting him go I turned away and walked back over to the couch. Picking the newspaper up I began to read.

"Boo! Why'd you stop?"

Caesar fixed himself, "What the hell Huey!" he walked over to me riping the newspaper out of my hands.

I glared at him, "Just drop it."

"Yeeeeah~ Fight again."

Caesar clenched the newspaper, "We just beat the shit outta eachother how can I drop that?"

I shrugged, "That's what most guys do."

"Boo, go back to fighting."

Caesar looked away, "Look…I don't want how I feel about Jazmine to get in the way of our friendship..."

"Eww. Nigga you gay."

"RILEY SHUTTHEFUCKUP." Both me and Caesar yelled causing Riley to laugh.

He stood up and walked away, "Maaan, you niggas should just get married. Yous like a couple already."

Shaking my head about Riley I looked back at Caesar, "Your feelings toward Jazmine?"

"Yeah man…" Caesar paused then saddened, "I like her. And when we're older. Ima be her man."

I froze up. This was stupid. Caesar just has a crush on Jazmine. It'll go away…but it never did.

_**A/N: Gasp...To be continued in chapter 3! God I hate love triangles xD**_


	3. Some changes

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Things have been so crazy lately so they really make me feel good :3**_

Two years passed since Jazmine's grandmother died. Me and Caesar put our differences aside to be there for Jazmine. As time went on we became more like a small click if anything. The three of us would walk to school, hang out at the hill, play video games, the usual friendship stuff. Caesar even started going on missions with me. When things got too rough and we didn't want to go to the hospital we would go to Jazmine. She'd sneak us in and be our own personal little nurse. It was cute no matter how mad she was. Neither of us could tell if Jazmine felt any way towards either of us other than that of a friend. More time passed, as we got older the hectic lifestyle we once knew seemed to calm down. Funny, I always read that it was suppose to act up more the older you got.

After school the three of us along, with Riley and Cindy, headed back to my crib. Oh, Riley and Cindy started dating. It was odd and random from my point but hey I wasn't with the guy 24/7 to know or to care. Cindy did, however, get teased a lot for dating someone two years younger than her. I will admit I did crack a few jokes every now and then when Riley got on my nerves…We were all sixteen now, aside from Riley, and man did we change. I got taller, a bit too tall if you ask me. I still had my afro I just simply grew into it more along with some facial hair. And I worked out a lot so obviously I was pretty built. Riley and Caesar on the other hand were built but still thinner than me. Riley kept his dreads only they were longer now, whereas, Caesar got rid of his. Cindy, surprisingly cut her long blonde hair short. It was layered though and looked pretty good. She worked out a lot too, due to her basketball needs. And then there was Jazmine…She grew up quite a lot. Her body became very curvy giving her amazing…ahem, assets. However, to my dismay, she started straightening her hair a year ago. Sometimes she left it alone and that's when I liked it the most…

"Huey, can you help me study for the history exam?"

Jazmine's voice was still sweet even after all these years. I looked over at her and nodded then glanced over at Caesar with a slight smirk on my face. Caesar rolled his eyes at me then smiled at everyone else, "Ey guys, I'm ' at a party this Saturday everyone should come ya hear?"

Jazmine and Cindy's eyes lit up at the word, "party". I was not amused. Parties weren't as fun as everyone thought they were. They were filled with drunken idiots who either think they can dance or think they fight.

"Eyo C-dawg. Tell em Young Reezy will be in the house tonight."

Cindy tugged on Riley's arm, "Oh no baby not more rap battles. You member what happened last time?"

Riley rolled his eyes pulling his arm away, "Don't tell me what to do hoe."

"Riley!" Jazmine snapped. My hand came up from behind him and across the back of his head. Riley rubbed it glaring at me as Cindy giggled and rubbed it as well.

Caesar shook his head, "Like you could ever beat me Riley."

"I don't know how you let him talk to you like that Cindy…" Jazmine mumbled a bit to herself but loud enough for Cindy to hear her.

"Aww, that's cause I love my Reezy." She said taking his arm again. No matter how ghetto Cindy acted there was still a girl in there.

We got to the house moments later. Riley and Caesar went right for the video games as Jazmine and Cindy went straight to the bathroom for as they call it, "To fix themselves up." Call it what you want it was just meaningless girl gossip they were really getting out. Though, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if Jazmine ever talked about me and Caesar. I walked over to the couch. Caesar handed me my newspaper and pressed start on his controller.

"So what are you getting Jazmine for her birthday?" Caesar asked still looking at the T.V screen.

I heard Riley abusing the buttons and knew Caesar was already winning. I didn't look up from the paper but spoke, "Not sure yet…you get anything?"

Caesar smirked and nodded.

I wanted to ask what but knew all too well he wouldn't tell me. I honestly had no idea what to get Jazmine. Sighing I put the newspaper down and headed for the kitchen. Right when I walked in Jazmine and Cindy were leaving the bathroom. Jazmine smiled at me and walked over as Cindy walked into the living room.

"Hey." she leaned over the counter.

"Hi." I glanced away trying not to…look down.

"Got anything in there for me?" she tilted her head.

I got a few things out, "Maybe."

She smiled again; looking directly at it would make my face burn.

I turned the stove on, "Grilled cheese that's all we got. That's all ya niggas gonna get."

"That's fine." Caesar stated before destroying Riley.

Riley threw the controller, "Huey you can't cook anything good? Nigga you gay, you suck, you know what you suck Huey-"

"Riley shut the hell up…we all know you're pissed Caesar beat you and you're just takin it out on me cause you're a soar fucking loser."

Cindy smiled a bit taking the controller. Riley mumbled to himself sitting back down. Cindy looked over at Caesar, "Think you can handle a girl?"

Caesar smiled playfully back at her, "I handled your boyfriend pretty well."

"Pause, Caesar. No homo."

Caesar laughed a bit, "Naw man. All homo intended."

Riley paused. Unable to make a face or a sound.

We all laughed as Riley felt uncomfortable. Cindy giggled a bit and started playing. Jazmine turned back to me, "Need any help?"

I shook my head no, "Go sit down with the others. I'll be done soon." And even though I didn't want her to leave…She listened to me.

"Shit." Caesar suddenly found himself losing to Cindy.

Cindy flashed him a smile before finishing him off. Caesar sat back, "Damn girl."

Riley hugged his girlfriend, "That's right, nigga. Mah baby's the best!"

Caesar rolled his eyes he didn't like how Riley treated Cindy. None of us did. One moment he's calling her a bitch the next he's kissing up to her most likely for sex. Ugh. He's too young to be having sex in my eyes but in this day and age fourteen is the average. And I knew he was cheating on Cindy it just wasn't my place to say anything, "Food's ready. I'm not no maid so get it yourselves. You know where everything is by now."

I walked into the living with my plate as everyone got up to get theirs. I handed Jazmine one before she stepped into the kitchen. She stopped short taking the plate. At first she was confused but then she smiled at me and walked back over to the couch with me.

"Always pickin' favorites." Caesar smirked at us walking back into the living room with Riley and Cindy.

I opened the newspaper up blocking the smirk planted on my face.

"So the party this Saturday?" Jazmine started in between bites.

Caesar looked over at her with a short smile, "Yeah?"

"Everyone's going right?"

Riley shoved the sandwich in his mouth, "Hell yeah!" he muffled out.

Cindy shook her head smiling a bit. She nodded, "Damn straight girl."

"Um…" she started playing with her fingers a bit. She looked over at me I could feel it, "Huey are you going?" she managed to say with a small smile.

I didn't look up from my paper. But I knew everyone was looking at me at this point. I sighed, "I dunno."

Jazmine frowned a bit. Caesar then threw his arm around her, "Dun worry Jazzy! I'll protect you from all those boys you attract."

I glanced up from my paper to shoot Caesar a quick and subtle glare. _I hated when he put his arm around her. I hated when he called her Jaz or Jazzy…_

Jazmine giggled a sound that could melt your heart and hugged him by the waist, "Thanks Caesar!"

I felt my body boil. Staring at the news print I only saw letters not words. I folded up the paper and stood from the couch, "I forgot drinks…" and with that walked back into the kitchen.

I started getting the cups when Caesar walked in, "Ey man. Need any help?"

I shook my head, "I got it."

"You said you wouldn't let this stuff bother you."

"It doesn't." I lied pouring the drinks now.

"Huey Freeman. Don't lie to me. I know your bitch ass betta then that."

I turned around to face him with a cold look on my face. Before I could say anything though Jazmine walked in with her hands behind her back, "You guys okay?"

I glanced over at her my expression blank. Caesar put on a fake smile and handed her a cup, "Course."

Jazmine took the cup and looked over at me, "Ya sure?" it sounded like she was asking Caesar but her eyes were on me. I nodded as Caesar answered, "Yeah now help me with these cups woman." He joked.

Jazmine laughed taking some cups as did Caesar. He walked out but she didn't follow to my surprise. I raised an eyebrow when she set the cups back down, "Huey…"

"Yeah?"

Jazmine's eyes saddened, "I really want you to go to the party."

_Why was I not surprised? _"Jazmine, you know how much I hate…Let me rephrase that; _despise, _parties."

Jazmine pulled a piece of her hair back, "I know…" she looked up at me with those big green eyes, "But I really want you to come Huey." And smiled, and just like that she had me.

I sighed. Trying to play it off a bit, "Fine."

Jumping up she let out a girly noise and hugged me before returning back to the others. I shook my head watching her leave, _What was I getting myself into?_


	4. Karma's a female dog

_**A/N: Oii to all. Finally can continue writing! My laptop had a virus on it…the first time I ever got one. But anyway I'm back. Thanks for sticking with me still and now here it is, chapter four~ Please enjoy! :3**_

God I hated parties. Why couldn't I have a mission today? I shook my head shutting the door to my closest. Nothing to wear.

"Damn nigga." I turned my head to Riley standing in the door way. I rolled my eyes as he continued, "I knew you was gay but you pickier than a bitch!" he laughed a bit walking fully in.

"Shut up Riley, what do you want?"

"Ima help a nigga out." He pushed passed me and opened my closest door. Wincing a bit he said, "Ou, no wonder you can't find somethin' to wear…" Shutting the closet door he laughed, "Nothin' in here."

I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah, you're big help."

Riley shook his head walking out. I raised an eyebrow when he walked back in not too long after. He threw some clothes on my bed, "There."

I eyed the "Riley-fabulous" outfit on my bed, "There's no way…I'm wearing this Riley."

Riley walked out of the room before I could throw the clothes back at him, "You wanna look good right, nigga? Wear the damn clothes!"

Sigh.

So I put on the damn clothes. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I did have to tweak it up a bit so I didn't look like a rapper…did I mention I hate parties? It's a good thing Granddad was on vacation with Mr. Dubois, yes they finally went on their "living it big" vacation, so I could use the car without asking. I hated asking. Riley was already outside. I walked over to him.

"Where's Cindy?"

Riley shrugged, "With Jazmine man. Ya know bitches…gotta get ready together and shit."

I nodded. Truth be told about the female then smacked him upside the head for calling them bitches. Mostly Jazmine.

"Ow! Damn Huey…yous such a bitch." He groaned getting in the car.

Shaking my head I got into the car as well. I started it up and headed out of the driveway when Caesar ran in front of the car. I slammed down on the brakes nearly hitting him, "Caesar, man. What the fuck!"

Caesar rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry dude. Can I bum a ride?"

"Yeah, get in."

Riley mumbled getting out of the passenger seat and into the back. Caesar smirked getting in. Riley knew all to well that if Caesar or Jazmine were around his ass was getting in the back. Caesar popped a CD in without my knowing but once the music started to play I knew what it was. Caesar bopped his head as did Riley. It was his latest demo. Now, don't get me wrong Caesar was good. But being good has nothing to do with getting famous. As long as Caesar didn't rap about drugs, bitches, and guns he wasn't going to get anywhere with his music. It's a sad thing too. Because he was good and knew what the hell he was talking about.

Caesar leaned on the window, "Interesting look."

"Shut up."

Caesar laughed, "Naw man I like it."

"Whatever…"

"Yo Caesar you should let me do a demo wit you man."

"Oh here we go…"

"Think bout it. Real quick. You'll actually get signed my nigga."

Caesar and I shook our heads and ignored Riley, "So you gonna dance with Jazmine tonight?"

Ergh. I stayed looking forward trying not to blush. Damn, I hated that feeling, "You know I don't dance."

Caesar laughed, "It's almost easy stealing her from you." A grin a rose from his smug face.

I glared as hard as I could.

"Aw shit. Where's the popcorn?"

"Shutup Riley!"

Riley laughed at us, "This whole Jazmine thing is way too funny. You niggas is sprung."

Caesar eyed Riley through the rear view window, "And you're not with Cindy?"

Riley paused then shrugged, "Naw man. No bitch can hold Young Reezy down. I tell ya bitches are a nigga's weakness. Soon as you sprung that's it man. Game over."

Caesar shook his head, "You're a fool Riley, any nigga would be happy to have Cindy as his girl. You better realize what you have before someone takes it from you." I noticed a slight glare. Hmm, I wonder. I shook my head, Nah.

Riley kicked the back of Caesar's seat causing him to hit the dashboard, "I don't like threats nigga!"

"Riley!" I was about to stop the car but Caesar put his hand out and sat back up.

"It's fine man, just keep driving."

It was a quiet car ride from then on…

We arrived outside some nigga's house. I let Caesar and Riley get out while I found a place to park. Caesar told me to meet him by the turn style. Parking this dinosaur wasn't an easy feat. There were way too many heads at this party and all with cars. I ended up blocks away but at least I found a parking spot. As I got out of the car I heard the faint cries of an older man. I locked the car and headed towards the uneasy sounds. Now, logically a person shouldn't walk towards questioning noises. Aside from a party with no cause what else was there to do? What can I say I was bored and dreading this party. I stopped near an alley way, another sign to turn the other cheek. Then my eyes caught sight of a group of thugs. All of which were kicking at something. I walked over and the closer I got the more I realized. Someone was being mugged. My eyes narrowed at the sight. A group of hood bangers beating on a homeless guy. How low.

"Hey."

They stopped and slowly turned around. Their attention now fully on me.

"I know this is gonna be really hard for ya niggas. But try really, really hard."

They started walking towards me.

"Instead of mugging homeless people maybe I dunno…get a damn job? I'm sure McDonalds is hiring…"

Two of the five started laughing. The head honcho spoke, "Tough nigga huh? Well maybe we should mug you instead."

I eyed him, "You can try." Then I realized I knew these guys. They went to my school, they were seniors, "How sad. Can't finish Highschool so you take your failure out on innocent people. Takes a man with little to no balls to stoop that low."

"That's it!—"

The first swing. I grabbed his wrist and moved it aside. His eyes widened from the shock when my knee caught his stomach. He cocked forward I pulled back and kicked him into the other two coming at me. When they fell back the remaining two pulled out their switchblades. Predictable. One slashed at my chest as the other tried stabbing down at my leg. It was a quick movement. Hit the knife guy one in the jugular. He freezes grabbing his throat; dropping his knife. Then quickly grab second knife guy before the blade reaches my thigh. Twist and break it causing him to release his knife then kick him away into the first guy. I brushed myself off barely damaging Riley's clothes. The older man got up half shaking. He stared at me almost in fear and ran away. I sighed and walked out of the alley with my hands in my pockets. And that's the kind of world we live in today.

I got back to the party twenty minutes later. You could hear the loud pumping music from where I parked. Inside the place was full of fourteen to eighteen year olds and older losers as well. The girls looked good, too whorish for me though. The guys looked like a bunch of Rileys, not surprised of course. My eyes caught Caesar already on the turn style. I walked over pushing passed the crowded room. Caesar gave me the heads up before I reached him. I turned around to find Jazmine and Cindy dancing together. Their bodies spun and mangled together teasing the entire dance floor. Jazmine straightened her hair for the party. She wore a pink halter top and skin tight black leggings showing off her amazing figure. Cindy styled her hair a bit and wore a blue tube top and skinny jeans. Sexy yet simple. I loved their style never too revealing but still not at all conserved. Jazmine's eyes caught mine and she smiled. I glanced away but what was the use? She saw me. I sighed as the two walked over to me. Cindy leaned on Jazmine.

"Heyy Afro Huey!"

I eyed her, "Cindy are you drunk already?"

Cindy giggled, "Nope."

Jazmine nodded, "Yup, she is. She started drinking before we got here."

I shook my head, "Problems with Riley again?"

Cindy threw me a fake smile, "What ever do you mean?"

_Poor Cindy…_"Nothing."

Both girls eyed me up and down. I looked up then back down at them, "I know, I know."

Jazmine smiled fully, "You look good!"

Cindy laughed, "Yeah." She paused then grinned, "So0o, you gonna dance with my girl or what?"

Jazmine and I both blushed.

"Party people!" Caesar made his way over.

Cindy looked over at him and smiled, "Caesar salad!" she nearly fell on him. Caesar's eyes went big then he laughed and hugged her, "I knew you was a party animal Cindy but damn girl."

Jazmine smiled warmly at Caesar as he looked at her, "Let's dance."

Jazmine paused and looked at me. Caesar looked at me and winked, "Turn style's all yours dude."

I blinked, "What?" Cindy pushed me before I could react as did Caesar to Jazmine towards the dance floor.

I sighed looking down at the two black records. I picked up the head phones and put them to my ears as I started to work. I didn't exactly enjoy it like Caesar did but I was good at it. It wasn't that hard. After awhile of watching Caesar do it I just tried one day. I heard Riley's loudass boo me. He honestly was the true definition of a "hater". Everyone else just went with the beat and moved their heads and bodies. I peered into the crowd watching Caesar and Jazmine dance. I felt my blood boil the closer their bodies got. Cindy leaned against the wall behind me.

"You really need to step your game up Huey."

I glanced at her still working my magic, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're a smart guy, exactly what it means." She pushed herself off the wall and started to walk back to the dance floor. She stopped and turned back to me, "You have her, you always did. Now stop running away and get what's yours." She winked at me before returning to the dance floor.

Cindy walked over to Jazmine and whispered in her ear. Jazmine's eyes lit up. I couldn't help but wonder if she said something about me. Then Cindy got up on a table and shouted and I knew it wasn't.

"Dance off! Me and my girl who wants to step to us!"

Caesar blinked and looked at me. I shrugged.

Two sluty girls stepped forward, "We got you."

Cindy smirked hopping down off the table. She stumbled a bit half drunk. Jazmine looked nervous. I can't lie she looked really cute when she was nervous. I knew Jazmine danced but I never really saw her dance before, but I couldn't see how ballet would help her in this situation. The crowd made a large circle as the girls got ready. Jazmine put her hair up. Chills went down my spine at the sight of her perfect neck and shoulder structure. Caesar walked over to me.

"Ight, I'll take it from here."

I nodded handing him the headphones. Caesar started the music up and the two sluts started dancing. It was very messy but provocative. And we all know niggas love provocative. The crowd cheered the sluttier the girls danced. Cindy stepped forward when one of the girls called her out as she was dancing. Cindy's style was very hip hop and a bit break dancer like. She was definitely a cleaner dancer. All her moves were down packed but not as sexier and that's what really won crowds. Cindy glanced over at Jazmine mid dance. Jazmine sighed but gathered herself. She spun in and began to dance. Very gracefully. It was amazing how she could incorporate ballet into the beat but ballet did not win crowds. Suddenly her body popped and she moved more violently to the beat. The girls took a step back as Cindy and Jazmine came together. Their bodies moved perfectly with the beat and by the end they both dipped down came back up very provocatively. When they stopped so did the music. Perfect. The crowd went ape shit cheering and whistling at the girls. Jazmine blushed but smiled waving as Cindy laughed and pointed at the two defeated girls. Caesar whistled; impressed. As was I.

I walked over to Jazmine handing her a bottle of water, "Didn't know you could dance like _that, _Jazmine Dubois."

Jazmine smirked and took the bottle drinking half of it. She huffed and smiled, "Well there are a few things you don't know about me Huey Freeman." She began to rub the bottle over her chest and neck. I glanced the other way feeling my cheeks burn up a bit, "Mm, don't know how I feel about that."

She smiled back at me when suddenly the music changed. Dramatically. It was a slow song. Jazmine's eyes fell on me then down. I knew what she wanted. I hate parties. And I hate dancing. But I…I took her hand and pulled her close. She was taken back and dropped the water bottle. Her eyelids lowered as she rested her head on my chest. We moved around slowly. I didn't quite know what I was doing but figuring it out wasn't the hard part. The hard part was figuring Jazmine out. All this time I've been trying to follow her lead. I haven't pushed forward at all. I needed to take charge if I wanted Jazmine for myself.

"Jazmine…"

She closed her eyes enjoying the moment, "Yes, Huey?"

I felt my eyes soften, "I…"

The door swung open, "Sup niggas!"

Jazmine lifted her head up quickly as I turned mine. My eyes widened then narrowed. The five punks from before, well four. Broken wrist must have went to the hospital or home. I stepped in front of Jazmine when their eyes fell on me. Honcho smirked and walked over with his minions.

"Well, well. Look who it is boys. Mr. Hero."

Jazmine looked up at me with a questioning look. I stared at the thugs with a glare glued on my face, "Get lost losers."

Caesar lowered his headphones.

Head honcho frowned, "Alright, fine." Then smirked and pulled out a gun. He aimed it, "But not just yet."

_Shit…_


	5. Hell hath no fury

_**A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do too o.o So here it is the next chapter! Enjoy :3**_

_Shit…_

Head honcho's smirk stayed plastered on his face as the room erupted in an uproar. Jazmine gasped clinging to me from behind, "Huey!" I glanced at her then back at the guy. Caesar hopped over the turn style and ran over to me. I put my arm out causing him to stop. Cindy covered her mouth as Riley growled unable to keep his big mouth shut.

"Damn niggas don't know when and where to pull their gats out!"

"Shut up Riley." I demanded stepping forward, "Let go Jazmine…" I whispered lowly to her.

Still in shock she managed to shake her head, "I-I'm not leaving you…"

"Jazmine please, let me deal with this."

Cindy cautiously walked over and pulled Jazmine away, "Come on Jazzy girl…" and went over to Caesar. Caesar's eyes were narrowed at this point. Riley rolled up his sleeves but Caesar took hold of him. He struggled a bit but Caesar was stronger then he looked.

"Get off me nigga, I got this!"

The music was dead. The room was silent. Aside from Riley…I walked around a bit. The aimed gun following me, "So you low and stupid too huh?"

He cocked the gun.

I heard my friend's concerns from behind. I didn't lose my cool, however. Just looked at the poor excuse for a human being and frankly stated, "Because if you shoot up a party filled with minors you're looking at 15 to 25. No one dies you might get lucky with 10." I shrugged.

Honcho blinked wiping his smirk away only to have it come right back. His boys laughed as he spoke, "Ight nigga. Come outside then."

He turned his gun towards Jazmine. Her eyes widened. Cindy stepped in the way of her without hesitation. Riley was a bit surprised. Yeah, Cindy was a tough chick. Yeah she was hard and all. But when it came down to it, it really wasn't all just for show. Caesar pulled Cindy and Jazmine back blocking the both of them. Riley eyed Caesar then folded his arms standing next to him.

"That's quite enough. Let's go." I put my hands in my pockets walking outside, _Damn I wish I had my katana right about now…_

The group of thugs followed me. Honcho over there still aiming his daddy's handgun. When I got outside and turned to the group Honcho was ready with his gun. My body didn't react fast enough and the side of his gun caught the side of my face. A whip lash of white followed by complete darkness. And I was out like a light…

I opened my eyes. I didn't know how much time had passed. I was certain they would have killed me soon after knocking me out but they didn't. I went to move my hand to rub my head but I soon learned it was tied back along with the rest of me, "Great…" I mumbled tied to a God forsaken chair. _Note to self…leaving a group of thugs knocked out isn't good enough. Elimination only from now on. _I struggled to get out. Useless, for now. I glanced around the room. It was dark, old, and falling apart. Looked like the inside of a gas station. Clearly abandoned. My eyes quickly narrowed at the sound of laughter. Honcho came into my view. I noticed his butt buddies weren't around. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened? Lost control of your pets?"

The senior waved his gun, "They chickened out. Never killed a nigga before." He grinned coldly, "I told them it was fun but they didn't believe me. Oh well…their loss."

_Great, I'm dealing with a complete psycho path. I can't believe I let myself get captured by such an incompetent punk. I'm Huey fucking Freeman I've taken terro__rists__, government agents, even damn ninjas. What is this shit?...I'm losing my touch._

"Look, you're already way over your head man. Just let me go and I'll promise to make your death quick and partly painless."

He paused then let out this obnoxious laughter, "Are you fucking kiddin' me man? You're tied to a chair…with a gun pointed at you!"

"…Fine. No one will miss you."

He stopped laughing to glare at me. He got close sticking the gun up under my chin, "I should kill you right now…but that would be quick and painless for you. Naw, nigga you gonna pay. Nice…and slow."

For some reason I heard Riley say, "no homo" in my head.

I shook my head letting out a low sigh.

Honcho took offense and pistol whipped me across the face. I grunted and looked back at him. With razor sharp eyes I spat some blood in his direction. He put his gun away and walked off into the shadows. I heard him lift something then liquid splash around the room, "Survive this." He said before leaving. It was then that I noticed the match flick into the room, _I am NEVER going to a house party again. _Acting fast I flew forward slamming onto my front feet. I pushed back leaping backwards and out the window behind me as the match landed and the room lit up. I hit the outside ground hard. Glass all over and around me. I winced face planted on the cement still tied to a damn chair. I sighed and rolled over to my side. I picked up a glass shard and began to cut the rope. In a few minutes I was free. I stood up already soar. I popped my shoulder back into place and started tiredly walking home…

It took awhile but I finally made it. I looked at my house but turned to Jazmine's. I wanted to see her. At the end of every battle, every mission, I always just wanted…to see her. I knew Sarah was home so I walked over to the back and threw a rock at Jazmine's window, yeah old school style. It took a few minutes and a second rock but the light in her room finally went on. She rubbed her tired eyes that then widened at the sight of me. I gave her a slight wave as she ran off. To open the front door I assumed. I headed back over to the front of the house just in time for the door to swing wide open. Jazmine's face was stained with tears she must have been crying out all night. Once she saw my face then looked at my body new tears formed. She went to hug me but I pushed her back, "You'll cut yourself…" I stately lowly.

It was then that see noticed all the glass shards. She covered her mouth and cried more. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. She wiped her face and breathed in deeply trying to regain her posture. She took my hand and lead me upstairs into her bedroom. I knew the routine. I sat on her bed while she went into her closest for the first aid. The first aid used to be in the bathroom but me and Caesar came over so often that she moved it into her closet and bought a few extra things. She sat on the bed next to me and I turned to her. Not saying much just watching her gloomy eyes as she began pulling the pieces of glass out. Most of them were swallow but the ones that were in deep caused me to wince. She signaled me to take off my shirt and I did. She turned away half blushing to get the cotton balls out which she dabbed in peroxide. Damn, I hated that shit. I closed one eye as she patted each and every wound on my body. She looked up at me when she was down and placed it gently on my lip. I winced slightly and touched her hand.

"Jazmine…"

Water formed in her eyes as she lowered her hand away. I kept my hand on hers. She wiped her face and turned away from me, "I-I only have band-aids left…I need to buy new gauze."

"Jazmine."

She smiled weakly, "You guys use a lot of gauze ya know." She picked up the box of band-aids. And turned to me.

I watched as she put band-aids all over me. I hated wearing band-aids but I wouldn't take them off in front of her. Maybe later, "Jazmine…" I grew tired of repeating myself but liked the sound of her name.

She finished and locked eyes with me, "What?" there was a lot of emotion in her eyes. Tired, angry, sad…longing. Those big green eyes I loved so much. They haven't changed much since we were little just matured. I felt my body lean forward. Her eyes getting closer in my view. _What was I doing? _But I couldn't stop myself. I wanted this. I needed this. I needed her. Jazmine's eyes widened then her eyelids lowered some. She leaned in too but then…

The door opened.

"Jazmine why is the-Huey!"

I pulled back, "Ms. Dubois…uh, hello."

Her face puffed up and I knew it was time to go. I put my shirt back on, _Oh man this looks bad. _And stood up from Jazmine's bed. Jazmine grabbed my arm. I shook my head assuring her it was okay. And that I was okay.

Sarah tapped her foot with crossed arms. I rubbed the back of my head walking out of the room. Jazmine hopped off the bed passing her mother and giving her a slight glare. She walked me to the front door. When she opened it she clung to the edge, "We've been calling you all night…Caesar and Riley…even Cindy is worried sick about you."

I blinked and reached into my pocket. My cell was gone. I closed my eyes and pinched my brow, "That asshole…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" _He must have taken it. _"Goodnight Jazmine…"

As I walked away I felt her eyes still on me. _We were about to kiss. _I sighed then it dawned on me. I can't be with Jazmine. These things happen to me all the time. If she was with me she'd be in danger. No matter how much I wanted nothing more then to just be with her. I couldn't. For her own safety. I have to push her away like I always did. I felt terrible though, I just lead her on. But Caesar was a better choice. The safer choice. I ran my hand through my afro sighing.

Caesar and Riley looked up at me from the porch. I stopped walking a bit surprised to see them. Caesar stood up and walked over to me. He was clenching his fists staring me down. Riley stood up and walked into the house.

"Sup-"

"Asshole."

I flinched. His tone was so sharp, "Look I-"

"Save it. I know why you did it man. Just…don't do it again."

I nodded and gave him a pound as he left, "Night."

"Later." And walked into the house. Riley was sitting on the couch. Pissed. I walked over to him raising an eyebrow.

He looked at him, "That wasn't funny nigga."

Riley's way of expressing concern was…interesting.

"I'm fine Riley, go to bed."

Riley stood up from the couch and walked over to the staircase. He stopped turning his face halfway towards me. His eyes were dim and hard to read, "Don't die nigga. Cause without you or Granddad I ain't got shit."

And those were the kindest words my brother has ever spoken to me…

_**A/N: Aww, Riley cares, In a…Riley sorta way xD Please R&R you guys are great!**_


	6. Like a Cindy scorn

_**A/N: I would like to inform everyone that this story is now a part of Secrets4theunderground's challenge :3 I asked and she was kind enough to allow. Thanks again 3 Anyways, please enjoy.**_

I woke up the next morning with what felt like a hang over. My head was killing me. I sat up slowly holding my head slightly. I remembered everything from last night but it all felt like a bad dream. Slipping to my feet and off the bed I attempted to make my way to the bathroom. A shower would be nice. I heard the water running, however, and blinked. _It's a little too early for Riley to be awake. _I shook my head and went to walk away when I heard a small giggle. I stopped, _That's not Riley. _

"Comeon girl. Drop the soap."

Okay that was Riley.

"Hehe, ooh Young Rezzy."

And that wasn't Cindy.

I closed my eyes and pinched my brow, "Dammit Riley."

Dingdong.

My eyes opened back up again, "Shit." I got back into my room and threw whatever clothes I could find on. The doorbell rang a second time, "Hold on dammit."

_Who the hell could it be? _I thought making my way to the door.

"Yeah?" I opened it to find; everyone.

Caesar smiled and walked right passed me inside. Jazmine and Cindy came in together as well. Cindy. Shit. I shut the door behind them all and followed them into the living room.

"So how ya doin buddy?" Caesar turned to me.

"Fine."

Jazmine stayed close to Cindy as if shy. I let out a small smile. I couldn't help it, because it was due to last night. Her face grew more red as she walked over to me. I blinked, "Hi…" She didn't say anything as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up. Cindy and Caesar were a bit taken back as was I, "J-jazmine?"

Her face puffed a bit, "I knew it. You took off the band-aids." She pushed my shirt back down.

My face was a little red from her sudden action. But I shook it off and shrugged, "Yeah well…they were bothering me."

Jazmine didn't look too happy. Cindy and Caesar laughed a bit, "You can put band-aids anywhere you want on me Jazzy." Caesar winked. Jazmine blushed. I rolled my eyes.

Caesar chuckled then sat down, "Yo man, I got that kid's info wanna take him down?" completely changing the subject.

My eyes shot to the side.

Caesar continued, "Name's Tyrell Limbo. Hehe, yeah right Limbo? Anyway, he's eighteen. Lives alone with his father got the address right here. Belongs to a mediocre gang nothing to worry about. Senoir at our school, been known that. Has a small crew which you easily took out. Hobbies are robbing, raping…you caught my drift?" he puts down the papers and looks at me, "Well, what do you think?"

I nodded and glanced upstairs where my katana stayed. Caesar smirked, "Alright then, when?"

Jazmine looked the other way. Cindy frowned but walked over and leaned over the couch, "Ya need me?"

Caesar looked over at Cindy. His eyes were softer then normal, "Naw, we got this."

She nodded at him with a smile, "Kay."

"Tonight."

Caesar blinked, "Tonight?"

I nodded.

Caesar shrugged, "Ight man, what else can ya do on a Sunday?"

"Stop it!"

All our attention now shot to Jazmine.

"Huey could have died last night! You guys can't keep doing this!" tears formed but they didn't stop her, "I know you guys have your causes. And I understand the passion of dying for them. But this isn't one of your causes. This is senseless male pride!"

Ouch. Caesar looked at me. I looked back at Jazmine, "Jazmine…" I started.

THUD

Everyone paused.

"What was that?" Cindy asked.

_Shit_

I rubbed the back of my head, "Just Riley in the shower."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh he's awake?" her expression slowly changed, "Wait…he told me he was at a friend's house. Said he couldn't deal with the shit that happened last night."

_Dammit Riley…I can't keep covering up for you. _I glanced over at Caesar who looked beyond pissed. He knew as well as I did what was really going on. Even Jazmine suspected something. I let out a low sigh.

Cindy waved her hand and went upstairs.

"Oh boy…"

Caesar walked over to me, "What's going on?"

"You know what."

"Here? Right now? In your fucking house Huey!"

Jazmine flinched, "What's…going on?"

Then, the sound of a door open, multiple yells, and a crash.

"What the fuck!" We all turned to the staircase.

Riley ran down the stairs in nothing but a towel. Both me and Caesar grabbed him before he could make it to the front door.

"Yo, the bitch is crazy!" he tried to pull away.

Caesar growled.

Jazmine gasped finally putting everything together, "Oh my God. Riley! Did you cheat on Cindy!" A little late but better then never.

"Come back here!" Cindy's voice roared all throughout the house.

You know those screams in the horror movies? Ya know the one the white girl makes right before she dies? Yeah, that's what we heard.

The girl was butt naked at the top of the staircase. Cindy had her by her hair swinging her around. She threw her body against the wall then began slapping the shit out of her. The girl cried out for help and for her to stop but she didn't. The girl somehow managed to break away and darted down the stairs. Cindy clenched her fists and punched the wall before chasing after her.

"Cindy!" Jazmine grabbed the naked her and got in Cindy's way.

Cindy's eyes were like daggers now, "Jazmine. Move."

Jazmine held the shaking girl. She looked down at her then over at Cindy, "Cindy McPhearson …stop it right now. Riley's the one who cheated on you not this girl."

The girl was crying. And naked. Sorry, I'm sixteen. I pulled away from Riley but Caesar didn't let go. I took off my shirt and threw it over the girl. Jazmine blinked then smiled warmly at me. Cindy, who was staring down, slowly looked up and at Riley. Riley flinched, "Yo man…let go."

Caesar smirked.

"This aint funny nigga, let go!"

Cindy walked over to Riley. We all watched waiting for a godly rain of hell to fall upon the brother I once knew. Her hand lifted. It was shaking. It was then that I noticed the tears pouring down Cindy's face. Jazmine's eyes saddened, "Cindy…" SMACK. Right across Riley's guilty face. His eyes were wide. Caesar let go of him as Cindy backed away, "It's over Riley…I knew you were cheating. I always knew. It's just…" her voice began to crack, "I fooled myself because I never saw. But I can't fool myself anymore!" she shouted before running out of the house.

"Cindy wait!" Jazmine let go of the half naked girl. She walked over to Riley and slapped him across the face with a glare before running after Cindy.

Riley rubbed his face over and over, "Damn…"

I turned to the half naked girl, "You should probably leave."

The girl nodded running upstairs to get her clothes.

"No, wait baby we can still-" he stopped when both me and Caesar narrowed our eyes.

The girl was dressed quickly and out of the house. When the door shut for good I turned to my brother with folded arms. Caesar threw him to the floor. Riley grunted and sat up, "What the fuck nigga!"

I elbowed him in the temple.

"Ugh!" he hit the floor again. Growing tired of getting knocked around he tripped Caesar then myself. When we hit the floor Riley chose to attack Caesar instead of me. He kneed him in the chest. Caesar yelled out and grabbed Riley's thigh annoyed. He twist him over and got up. I stayed back for a bit. Caesar could take Riley himself if I joined in we'd end up killing him. Riley landed on his back but kicked him hard in the leg. Caesar didn't move much and slammed down on Riley with his foot. Riley choked out some spit and grabbed Caesar's foot. Caesar didn't care much as he pushed down harder on Riley's chest. He moved his foot around as if squishing an insect.

Riley coughed a bit, "Alright…alright nigga!'

Caesar pulled away as I grabbed Riley and lifted him up, "You disrespected our friend, yourself, and this damn house! Never again will you bring a girl here to fuck, ya hear me! Not while I'm still around."

"Fine. Jesus christ nigga…"

We both exchanged glares.

"One thing though…"

"What?" I eyed him.

"Can I put mah towel back on?"

I looked down and noticed his towel wasn't on. I dropped him backing away, "Ugh!" When the hell did it fall off? And shook my head. Too many naked people today felt like I was in a bad porno.

Caesar blinked, "Ew…" he picked up the towel and threw it at him.

Riley laughed wrapping the towel around his waist, "You niggas is soooo gay!" he continued laughing as he walked back up the stairs.

I shook my head, "He's never gonna change."

Caesar nodded, still pissed off.

"You ight?"

Caesar nodded, "I'm gonna catch up with the girls. You coming?" he didn't look at me. I never seen Caesar this way.

"Yeah…" it was then that I remember something. Face palm, "Granddad's car."

Caesar blinked then sweat dropped, "Aw man nigga, you serious?"

I nodded, "Sadly…yes."

Caesar narrowed his eyes, "I bet Tyrell took it. He took your cell phone right? Wasn't the keys in your other pocket?"

_Ugh, that's it. _

I went upstairs. Caesar waited for me. When I came back down my trusty katana was at my side. Caesar smiled, "Oh Huey, Huey, Huey. Didn't you say tonight?"

A smirk formed on his face as well as mine, "I lied."

_**A/N: I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of romance. I'm just trying to have a good balance of romance, humor, drama and straight up fighting sceens. Don't want it to be too girly, hehe. But I promise things are going to get heated up real soon so stick around and enjoy!**_


	7. Mission improbable

_**A/N: Only three more episodes left of Season 3 **__**Rumor has it that the show is ending completely after this season…this makes me very sad. But there is also a rumor of a Boondocks movie which gives me some hope. Who knows if rumors are just rumors but time will time. Anyway, please enjoy :3 **_

I leaned against a tree across the street to Tyrell's house. Caesar checked his phone then closed it before walking ahead. I pushed myself off the tree and followed behind him, "Let's make this quick okay?" he said looking over at me.

I simply nodded.

We almost made it to the front door when Caesar's phone went off, "Hold up man I got a text message."

I rolled my eyes, "Now's not really the time for that…"

"From you…?"

I raised an eyebrow, "From me but my phone-" I glared, "Tyrell…"

As Caesar read the message he began to look sick. Then pure anger.

"What is it?"

He spoke three simple words and I felt my heart drop, "He's got Jazmine."

_To __feel anxious or apprehensive about a possible or probable situation or danger; fear. _

_A strong emotion; a feeling that is oriented toward some real or supposed grievance; anger._

I grabbed the phone out of Caesar's hands and called my number. The phone rang and rang. With each ring I pictured the horrid things I was preparing to do to this man if Jazmine was hurt. I heard someone pick up. I could feel his smirk emerging out of the receiver. My fingers gripped down on the edges of the phone as he spoke, "I got your bitch." I heard a faint screaming in the background.

My eyes widened, "Jazmine…"

"This isn't Caesar…I know that voice…Heh, Oh if it isn't Mr. Hero."

"You son of a bitch! You better not lay a hand on Jazmine or I'll-"

"You want your Granddad's car back?"

Caesar kept his eyes on me trying to read the conversation through the expressions on my face.

I closed my eyes, "I just want Jazmine." I opened my eyes angrier then ever, "Where are you!"

"Heh…come to the junkyard." CLICK.

Caesar saw my face. He took his cell out of my hands before I broke or threw it, "Where is he?"

"Junkyard." I stated already walking there.

Caesar was not far behind me, "Remember when I said let's make this quick?"

I glanced at him.

He didn't look at me but said, "I lied."

Caesar and I made it to the junkyard in little to no time. It was like a burren waste land…but for cars. The bodies of many kinds of vehicles in our mists. Some alone and empty as others stayed stacked in piles. We made it half way into the junkyard when it seemed as if the ground was shaking. A large crane dropped down and picked up an old fashioned car. My eyes were glued to the sight of Granddad's beloved car up in the air. A frightening chill went down mine and Caesar's body when Jazmine let out a terrified scream from inside the car.

_A sudden, overpowering terror; panic._

But I had to stay calm. I had to save Jazmine. Caesar grabbed my arm, "Huey, it's Jazmine!" He looked over at me. The fear was written all over his face. This is exactly what Tyrell wants, "What's he gonna do to her man!"

"Caesar, calm down." I snapped.

Caesar glared at me, "Calm down? Jazmine's trapped in a car that's about to either drop ten stories or get put in that God damn car smasher!"

"Boys, boys…please don't shout you'll frighten the hoe."

Caesar's eyes darted to the side as did mine. Tyrell walked over to us. At first I thought this guy was just some gang loser. Then I believed he was a complete pyscho path. Both of which is right. However, I underestimated him. My eyes sharpened. I hated this man but in that moment I hated myself for letting it get this far. I kept my cool until now but then Jazmine let out another cry, "Huey! Caesar! Help me!"

Tyrell chuckled, "Say my name now baby."

That did it.

I ran up to him and pulled out my katana. He pulled out his gun and fired. I slashed rapidly deflecting the bullets with my blade. Caesar took this opportunity to try and save Jazmine. He made his way to the crane that held Granddad's car. I stopped slashing when Tyrell was out of bullets. He lowered his gun as I dashed forward stabbing at his chest. He grabbed the blade with his bare hands stopping it mid way. Shocked, I watched as his blood fell down my katana and dripped onto the ground. He _was_ insane. Looking into his eyes I saw nothing. Was anyone in there? Then a grin came onto his face. He was enjoying this. Caesar opened the door to the machine. He noticed the keys were missing so there was no way for him to put Jazmine down. He looked ahead at the car hanging and crawled out. He climbed on top of the machine and made his way to the neck. Keeping his balance he got to the edge and climbed down until he was on top of Grandad's car.

"Jazmine! Are you okay?"

"C-caesar!"

"Don't worry Jazzy, I'll get you out."

Tyrell stepped forward pushing me back. I put most of my body weight on my feet stopping myself. He quickly ripped my katana out of my hands by the blade. I watched as it hit the ground way behind him. He then punched me across the face. The force sent me to the ground. Blood pouring out of my nose. I winced a bit but got back up. He was already coming back at me his knee hitting my chin. I fell back again but grabbed his foot with both my feet and pulled him to the ground. He landed on his back hard. I flipped up and landed on my feet then in a quick movement I spun around and slammed my foot as hard as I could down on his chest. Tyrell let out a loud gasp loosing most of his oxygen from the force of my foot. He coughed but I wasn't done with him.

Caesar tried to open the car door. It was locked not to his surprise. He put his hand out to Jazmine, "Take my hand I'll pull you out."

"W-what?"

"Comeon Jazzy…trust me."

Jazmine looked at Caesar then nodded slowly giving him her hand.

Tyrell looked as if he was in pain but laughed.

"What's so funny?" I was NOT amused.

"You nigga." He smirked.

I slammed my foot back down on his chest, "You think I'm funny now watch me be hilarious." I lifted my foot up and slammed it down but not on his chest on the one place a man should never be hit.

He cocked forward, "That funny nigga? I know your rep. If that thing was near Jazmine at ALL…I'll fucking cut it off. Was it!"

Tyrell laughed again, "I wish…" he looked me in the eyes and I knew. I had to kill him. There was no hope for this nigga. People can change…maybe, but he was no person. I lifted my foot up again. This time I aimed above his face. My eyes narrowed then widened when I heard Jazmine's deadly scream from behind me.

I turned around quickly, "Jazmine!"

She must have slipped. Caesar was holding onto her for dear life but he couldn't hold on for much longer. I saw the pain in his face. I immediately ran over. I didn't notice Tyrell reach into the pocket inside his coat. I stopped under them with my arms out. Caesar looked down at me then looked at Jazmine. His soft eyes gave her comfort, "Do you trust me?" Jazmine stared deeply into his eyes. She was afraid but she trusted Caesar, "Yes…" she said lowly as Caesar let go of her hand. Jazmine's eyes widened as she's dropped. BANG. Tyrell shot his gun.

"HUEY!"

I heard the gun fire. Felt the bullet hit my skin. Heard Caesar yell out my name. And felt Jazmine as she fell into my arms. The pain was so intense but I didn't fall down. Jazmine was in my arms I couldn't let her fall. Jazmine clung to me with shut eyes. She slowly opened them and smiled weakly at me, "Huey…" I heard her speak my name and a smile came onto my face. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell on one knee. Jazmine grew worried, "H-huey?" I put her down and touched where the pain derived from. My arm. I winced at the sight of crimson red. It hurt like a bitch but the shot could have been worse. He could have killed me. Caesar made his way down and landed by Jazmine.

"Huey man, are you alright?"

"No nigga I been shot."

Tyrell cocked his gun sitting up.

We all froze and looked over at him.

"Who's next?" he aimed the gun at each of us one by one before leaving it on Jazmine, "Hot stuff, maybe?"

I growled. My body heated up so quickly the pain in my arm disappeared. In an instant I was back on my feet and running at Tyrell full speed. Caesar and Jazmine called out to me as he started shooting. I moved out of the way of the bullets pretending it was just Riley firing his B.B gun at me. He was out of amo and I was out of patience. I kicked Tyrell in the face. So hard in fact his neck bone broke. Breathing heavy I felt the pain in my arm come back. I winced slightly and held it. My head started to hurt not because I just got shot or that I just killed a nigga but because…I had to get Granddad's car down somehow.

I turned around to find Jazmine in Caesar's arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. My eyes saddened. I never wanted Jazmine to ever get caught up in my shit. I thought that pushing her away would protect her. But in the end it didn't matter if I was dating Jazmine or not. She was my close friend first and that will never change. My feelings for her show even as friends so why bother pushing her away anymore? Either way she's in danger. The only difference is we'd be happy. Damn, I can be dumb at times. Looking at her in Caesar's arms I questioned if I could still have her. She could have moved on or fallen for him. As I watched Caesar hold her closer I wondered if that's where she wanted to be or not. Did she reach out to him because she loved him or did she just need someone to calm her down and he was there?

I felt more dizzy. My vision got blurry and I fell.

"Huey!"

_Damn…_I didn't pay attention to the amount of blood my arm lost…

My vision came back only to find myself in a hospital bed. I hated hospitals. The first thing I saw was Jazmine. She was sitting in front of my bed with Caesar standing beside her. I grunted forcing myself up. Jazmine reached over putting her hand on me, "D-don't strain yourself…" she saddened.

"How ya feelin' ma dude?"

I shook my head, "Fine, sorry to have worried you guys…but I'm fine."

Jazmine's eyes watered.

I sighed, "Really, I'm fine." I looked down at my arm that was now in a sling, "Great…" I mumbled.

Jazmine covered her face and started crying, "This is all my fault!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Your fault? Jazmine shut up."

Jazmine almost choked on her own tears caught so off guard. She looked up at me.

"I'm the reason Tyrell kidnapped you in the first place."

"Chill you two. Huey you need to rest." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone, "Here man." He threw it to me.

I caught it with my free hand, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Oh your katana and Granddad's car are back at your crib."

I paused almost forgetting about the damn thing then nodded, "I owe you one."

Jazmine stared at my arm. I eyed her, "What?"

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe…"

Caesar nudged Jazmine, "Ima get a drink you want anything?"

"Anything's good."

Caesar smiled at her then looked at me, "You?"

I shook my head.

Caesar went to leave the room when Cindy and Riley walked in. Cindy had a crap ton of balloons. Caesar put his arms up blocking them from his face. Cindy giggled a bit, "Sorry."

Riley was at her side. Caesar smiled at her then slightly glared at Riley.

"I see you two are back together…" Jazmine said coldly.

I wasn't surprised.

"Typical…" Caesar muttered pushing his way out of the room.

Cindy blinked.

Riley walked over to my bed and sat down, "You really got shot nigga?"

I nodded glaring at him as he started laughing.

Jazmine clenched her fists, "You think this is funny Riley Freeman!"

Riley stopped laughing for a second, "Yeah." Then started up again.

Cindy put the various "get well soon" balloons at the side of my bed, "Riley…" she hushed him.

Riley calmed down a bit, "I just always thought I'd be the one to get shot first." He wiped his eye, "Ahh, Huey goody two-shoes becoming a real nigga. I never thought I'd see the day. I'm so proud of you ma brotha."

I was almost disgusted.

"You think getting shot makes you a real nigga, Riley?"

Now you would assume that those were my words. But they weren't. They were Jazmine Dubois'. The entire room was stunned as she continued, "You ever tell Cindy you love her?"

Riley froze up. He looked over at Cindy who was a bit shocked as well at Jazmine's question. He looked back over at Jazmine, "What does that got to do with-"

"Because Riley. A _real nigga_ does more for his girl then just fuck her." Jazmine's voice was sharp.

Riley greet his teeth as Cindy just stood there embarrassed. I shot Riley a threatening glare to stop him from retaliating against Jazmine. He got off the bed and walked out of the room, "Last time I visit a nigga in the hospital." His words trailed away as he did.

Cindy smiled weakly, "I'm glad you're okay Huey…" and followed after my brother.

When the door shut the room fell slient. I looked over at Jazmine who was looking the other way. She looked frustrated. I whistled and her eyes caught mine. I smiled a bit, "Damn Jazmine I don't think I _ever _heard you use the word nigga before."

Her face burned up a bit. I don't think she fully realized exactly what she said till she had already said it.

"Heh, finally embracing the black in you?"

She folded her arms, "Shut up Huey." Her angry eyes softened, "You have no idea…" she paused, "I'm so glad you're okay." She walked over to me and sat on the bed.

I felt her warmth. It was like a virus because soon enough my own body was heating up. My eyelids lowered as she wrapped her arms around my chest but she was careful not to hit my wounded arm, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…"

"Jazmine…"

Caesar opened the door, "Who wants sodaa?" he blinked, "Whoops."

Jazmine sat up straight, "Ouu, whatca get me?"

I rolled my eyes, _Damn…every time. _

"They only had Pepsi." He handed her the bottle and looked at me, "Comeon Jazzy. Let's let Huey get his rest. I'll bring you home." His eyes drifted back to her.

Jazmine nodded weakly, "Okay." She turned to me, "Feel better, Huey."

I nodded.

"Later dude."

I watched Jazmine walk out of the room. Caesar followed behind her putting his arm over her. I glared slightly at the sight. He looked back at me with a smirk. I smirked back at him as the door shut behind them.

I knew then and there that this was now a full on competition. A competition for Jazmine Dubois' heart. And a competition…that I planned on winning…


	8. Let me know

_**A/N: **__**Spoiler Alert**__**! Did anyone see the newest episode of the Boondocks? I think it was very clear Jazmine likes Huey. But was it returned at all? In anyway? It's hard to tell exactly. Also, I ordered the Boondocks on DVD now just need all the books, hehe. But anyway, I know it's been a lil while so enjoy the new chapter and please feel free to R&R!**_

I decided to start as soon as possible. I left the hospital early the next day to pick Jazmine up from school. They tried to stop me but honestly who could stop me? And the fact that I was just another nigga that got shot lead them to turn the other cheek in the long run. So, I arrived outside the school building just in time to see my crew heading out. I did notice that Riley wasn't among them. I shrugged it off though assuming he just got detention again. Caesar spotted me first and flashed me a short smirk. Jazmine noticed his sudden attention that traveled across the street and followed his eyes to me. She was a bit surprised to say the least. Her shock was soon followed by concern. As they approached me I spoke before any of them could.

"I'm fine. The bullet basically grazed me. I don't need to go back to the hospital…so what's up?"

Cindy laughed, "The sky." And walked passed me.

Caesar shook his head then gave me a pound, "Couldn't have the white man takin' care of ya huh?" he chuckled a bit before answering my initial question, "Nothin' man. School's whack what else?"

I nodded then turned to Jazmine…who had been surprisingly quiet. Her eyes, on the other hand, spoke for her. She was extremely concerned for my well being with a hint of anger or maybe frustration. She stepped closer to me. I raised an eyebrow forcing myself not to blush as she opened her mouth. **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT**. Caesar and I both flinched as we heard close to nothing come out of Jazmine's mouth other then a few reasonable words here and there. I laughed it off and started following Cindy. Caesar looked back at Jazmine who now chased after me. He laughed and walked behind us with his hands in his pockets. Jazmine caught up to me staying close to my back. She continued to rant which I basically ignored with a timid look on my face. It was like being ten again. I waited for her to finish then glanced over at my dear friend.

"Ya done?"

Her face puffed up then she sighed and nodded, "Huey Freeman…you drive me insane."

"Is that so?"

She nodded crossing her arms.

"I think I like the sound of that." I said with a slight nod.

Jazmine blushed and looked away, "Uugh!" she tried to appear angry but it was rather obvious she was embarrassed.

Caesar put his arm around her causing me to glare, "Jazzy don't let him get to you." he glanced at me and winked then turned back to her.

Jazmine's blush brightened when Caesar put his arm around her. I rolled my eyes then a warm touch caught me by surprise. Jazmine put one of her arms around mine as we walked. Caesar, I noticed, didn't pull his arm off of Jazmine. The three of us walked together side by side. Cindy spun around and walked backwards. She put her hands up in the shape of a box and closed one eye, "Picture perfect." She said before spinning back around and walking by herself. Jazmine laughed a bit then looked over at me.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine, I don't know how many times I have to say it."

Jazmine squeezed my arm lightly then rested her head on it, "I don't believe you. But…I'll pretend to believe you for now." She smiled weakly still looking up at me.

It's time's like these where I truly believe her feelings are only for me. I felt my eyes soften looking down at her. There was something about Jazmine Dubois that soothed me. Her eyes darted forward and her cheeks brightened. If I looked at her for too long she grew shy. It was pretty adorable. I thought about what Cindy had said. About me _having_ Jazmine. When we were kids I believed that. There was no doubt in my mind that Jazmine wasn't mine. But then Caesar came into the picture and for the first time there was doubt. My mind and body were conflicted with mixed thoughts and emotions. During all this time it seems like nothing's changed. I still have the same doubts from when I was ten only they worsened when I grew up.

I snapped back to reality to the sound of Jazmine's chipper voice, "I passed the history exam."

"History exam? Oh yeah…that was today." Then I remembered I was suppose to help her study. But between the fight, the party, getting kidnapped, _Jazmine_ getting kidnapped, then getting shot it must have slipped my mind, "See? You didn't need my help after all…"

Caesar smiled as Jazmine spoke words I didn't want to hear, "Well, Caesar helped me study."

I didn't respond only kept walking. I know I made the walk home awkward with the sudden silence but Cindy soon fixed that. She stole Jazmine from both me and Caesar to talk about Jazmine's upcoming sweet sixteen. The thought pained me not only because it was a party and every fiber in my being hated parties but also because I still had no idea what to get Jazmine for her birthday. It bothered me more so that Caesar already had something for her and I couldn't know what it was.

"Hey Jazmine."

Jazmine, who was listening to Cindy, had her eyes on me now. Cindy stopped talking and smiled as Jazmine had a questioning look on her face, "Yeah?"

"Ayo Caesar salad. Wanna hear ma new rhyme?" Cindy winked at me.

Caesar glanced at me then Cindy. He nodded, "Of course girl. You know I can't turn you down." He looked back at me with a playfully smirk. He knew Cindy was on my side. It was hard to tell exactly how he felt about that. His body language suggest amusement. As Cindy stole Caesar away I walked beside Jazmine.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"H-Huh?"

After all these years Jazmine was still taken by surprise by me.

"You know I don't repeat myself."

Jazmine's lips grew slightly hinting a faint smile, "Huey you don't have to gi-"

"Jazmine just tell me."

She paused for a moment, "I…don't know."

_Liar. _She was thinking during that pause. She thought exactly of what she wanted in that moment. Why couldn't she just tell me?

She noticed my eyes still on her and grew embrassed. She looked away quickly, "Shouldn't you know? I mean…" she was pretending to be angry at this point to avoid further prying into her true desires, "You are my best friend are you not?" her face puffed up as it always did when we agrued and she crossed her arms.

Yes I was her best friend and she was mine. That was a known and true fact. I myself have never actually told her she was my best friend, I never had to. Deep down I knew what I wanted to give her for her birthday and at one point in our lives I believed that's all she ever wanted. The doubt was the only thing that stopped me. The thought of rejection pricked at my skin like nothing else could. Sank down inside me and completely took over my sense of action. If I wanted to do something, I did it. If I wanted to have something, I got it. Jazmine always took my silence as me not listening to her but In actuality I was just thinking…

I glanced at her, "Alright."

She blinked, "Alright? Alright what?"

"I'll figure it out myself."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Where's Riley?" I finally asked, "This walk home has been so boring without him."

Jazmine smiled, "Wasn't it nice?" she laughed a bit, "He said something about going home late?"

"Late?" I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Jazmine tapped the corner of her mouth, "Well my daddy got back today so I guess your Granddad did too."

Granddad was back? But why would that make Riley not want to come home? I peered ahead. We were almost at my house. I noticed Granddad waiting in the front yard. He looked beyond pissed. Enraged even. It puzzeled me as to why. Caesar and Cindy gave me a pound and Jazmine a hug before leaving. Jazmine was just as confused as I was. We looked at each other then at Granddad. Our eyes, as if having minds of their own, wandered to the garage. Dorathy was parked outside the garage and she didn't look good. There were dents and scratches all over her body. God knows how Caesar "took care of it_". _I sighed, "That's the last time I let Caesar handle something on his own…" I mumbled.

Jazmine looked at me then back at the car.

Granddad aproached us.

"Hello Mr. Freeman. Welcome back." Jazmine tried to smile, "H-How was the trip?"

"Hello cutie pie." He smiled at her a bit, "The trip was fine. Your father isn't such a square after all. Why don't you go talk to him about the trip?"

"O-Okay." I knew she didn't want to leave me there alone.

I shot her a look that it was okay and she left.

"Huey…" he started very calmly, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!" then erupted like valcano.

I sighed a bit letting him rant. He didn't even bother to ask if my arm was okay. Granddad was like that though. I'm standing in front of him without any sign of pain so why ask? Logically it made sense and never really bothered me. However, sometimes I think sub-consciencly it did. Along with his favoriting Riley over me. When he was done I put my hand up. He stopped talking. I walked passed him and inside the house.

"Don't walk away from your Grandaddy, boy!" he followed after me. I rather have this conversation indoors rather then out.

"Look." I started when we were in the livingroom, "This guy stole your car and I got it back."

"I don't know what you got back but it sure as hell ain't _my _car!"

I shook my head heading towards the stairs, "My arm's fine by the way."

"Oh yeah, Riley told me you got shot." He laughed, "I can't believe you got shot before your brother!"

I touched the railing partly glaring at him.

He blinked, "What? It's true."

I shook my head and went upstairs.

"You're still breathing ain't you?"

"Yeah whatever…Welcome home Granddad."

"You better pay to fix my car!"

SLAM

I plopped down on my bed. This house didn't change at all. Everything was exactly the same from when I was younger. I put my free arm over my forehead when I felt my phone vibrate. A normal human being would jump up from the sudden shock waves traveling up their bodies but not me. I looked down and pulled the phone out. It was a text message from Jazmine that read; _Hill? _I sat up and out of bed. It was like she read my mind, _Yeah…_I texted back and with that I was already on my way out…

I met Jazmine outside my house. We exchanged, "Hi's" but nothing more. We both walked in silence as we made our way to our old and dear location. Jazmine sat under the tree as I stood by her leaning against it. She wrapped her arms around her legs bringing them closer to her. Resting her chin on her knees she glanced up at me, "How'd it go?"

I shrugged, "Nothing to report…"

Jazmine saddened, "I'm really sorry Huey…If it wasn't for me Granddad's car would be alright."

She had compassion even for a veichle, "It's just a car, Jazmine."

"No it's not. It means so much to your Granddad and—"

"I'm gonna pay for it to be fixed. It's fine really."

She looked down.

I looked ahead.

Time passed where niether one of us spoke. It wasn't awkward in the very least we spent most of our time together in silence. Every now and then she'd ask me small questions which I blankly would answer or ignore if it wasn't too important. Most people would easily get irritated with me. The way I talked about things or answered questions or didn't answer questions…But Jazmine never did. She genuinly admired me. At first it was clearly from her crush on me when we were kids. As time went on I realized her feelings grew with her understanding for me. Was this love? Did Jazmine Dubois love me? Truly love me? Not like a friend or a brother but more then that? I needed to know one thing before I knew that.

"Jazmine…"

She lowered her hands off her legs and moved them downward getting more comfortable. She smiled at me and asked, "Yeah?"

I didn't look at her as I asked the question she would clearly be taken off guard with, "What are your feelings toward Caesar?" I waited a moment then looked at her.

She was still bewildered.

I looked back ahead waiting for her. She needed a few moments to let the question sink in I understood that. When I felt she had long enough time I looked back at her. She saddened a bit and pulled her legs back up to hold them. She didn't look at me now and looked ahead, "I…" she started then paused. She looked up at me, "Why?"

"Answer the question." She wasn't getting out of this.

She folded her arms, "Tell me why first and then I'll answer your question."

I grew impatient, "Jazmine just answer the damn question."

She was very headstrong. I knew this was going to be a battle, "Why is it so hard for you to tell me why!"

I pushed myself off the tree. But I always won, "I asked you a question. Don't turn this around on me! Why is it so hard for you to answer my question?"

"Caesar kissed me…"

_A feeling of distress or disbelief; shock. _

I froze.

I couldn't believe my ears at first. My eyes were wide and my mouth half way opened. I had to compose myself quickly and I did. I expressed only anger now. My eyebrows lowered in an arch. My eyes narrowed and my mouth shut. I closed my eyes for a moment, "When did this happen?" I opened my eyes back up to look at her. She looked nervous. Her eyes weren't able to stay on mine so they wandered.

"Last night…while he was helping me study for the history exam."

On the outside I remained level headed, "You kissed him back?"

Jazmine's face turned red as she nodded.

I nearly cringed at the thought, "…I see. Did you enjoy it?"

Jazmine's face got brighter, "I-I dunno!"

"Come on Jazmine, you have to know whether or not you enjoy something."

She covered her face from the embrassment, "I guess then."

My heart felt as though it was in my thoart. It was unfathomable how well I was still speaking. No shaky voice or any sign of emotion, "Statisicly speaking…high school sweethearts barely make it passed marriage. A large percent that do either get a divorce or cheat on one another or simply stay in a loveless realionship…"

"Huey…"

"However…" I continued, "Personality wise renders you two, to at least make it through college together…"

"Huey!"

I stopped to looked at her. She was now standing a half an inch away from me, "I don't know exactly how I feel about Caesar…"

My eyes stayed upon hers. She was waiting for me to tell her. My eyelids lowered. With every fiber in my being I wanted to tell her how I truly felt. How I've been feeling all this time but was either too proud or too busy to have the guts. I procrastanated on this moment because I assumed she'd always be there. My ego allowed me to believe that she was in love with me and would always be in love with me. I wrongly and balantly believed she'd wait forever; willingly. I wanted to tell her, believe me I did. But the thought of me not deserving her now piled ontop of the doubt. She claims to not know how she feels about Caesar. I wonder if she feels the same way for me…

"Am I the same?" I looked at her. Now longingly, "Do you not know how you feel about me as well? Or do you know?"

At first she was taken by surprise. Then her eyes softened again as they always did. She blushed lightly playing with her hands, "…you're different."

A glint of hope, "Different?" I questioned, "How so?"

Jazmine shook her head trying to hault the redness from growing. Then rubbed it trying to contain what she was about to say. She got up and darted away, "I-I gotta go!"

My body jolted to go after her but I stopped suddenly. Instead, I let her run away. I knew exactly what I was getting Jazmine for her birthday…

Jazmine nearly crashed into Caesar on her way down the hill. He moved out of the way looking back at her. Her mouth let out a quick, "Hi. Bye." And she was gone. Caesar rubbed his head slightly confused then looked up to see me. He walked up to the top of the hill with a smile on his face, "Ey man."

I glared at him.

Confused more so now, he tilted his head slightly, "What's wrong?...did you upset Jazmine?" his expression switched with that new thought.

I clenched my fist.

"You kissed Jazmine." I stated coldly.

Caesar was not prepared for this…


	9. Strawberry kisses

_**A/N: One more episode left of Season 3 y'all!**_

Ceasar went to open his mouth. My fist caught him before he could breathe a word. He grunted loudly as he hit the ground hard. I stood over him unaffected by the look on his face. He held his jaw trying to hold back the pain. When we were younger I always went easy on him but not today. Something came over me that never came over me before. I watched the blood drop from his face as did his hand. He got up and without warning sucker punched me in the stomach. A second of shock followed by a hit once more in my hurt arm. I nearly yelled out from the pain but held it in feeling a second punch. I stumbled back glaring at him. Ceasar ran out at me. I side stepped out of the way as he punched again. His fist caught the tree behind us. I kicked up once at his stomach then second at his throat in two sharp attacks. He choked out some spit before wiping his mouth and coming at me again. I dodged most of his attempts and once I found an opening rotated around him. I was too quick for him. By the time his reflexes kicked in I already planted a hard elbow to the back of his neck. His eyes widened as he hit the ground face first. He groaned gripping down on the grass. Breathing heavy he got back up.

"Stay down." I warned.

But he didn't. He only got back up and was coming at me again. My eyes narrowed as I spun around dragging my foot around and up at his face. He threw his hands up blocking. He pushed my foot down and punched at my body. I blocked with my free arm. It wasn't exactly easy fighting with one arm, I'll admit. His attacks quickened along with increasing in power. I continued to dodge his punches but as time went on it became harder and harder to do so. He caught me once in the rib then kneed my face when I cocked forward. I stumbled back and looked up, with his fist inches from my face. I quickly ducked down and punched him as hard as I could in the chest sending him flying back. He hit the tree hard choking out some blood.

"Ugh!" he slipped onto one knee and looked back up at me, "What…the FUCK!"

Brings back old memories…

I was already running at him. His eyes widened as I kicked his face hard enough to fling him back into the tree. Before he fell I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. With deadly eyes and venom in my voice I asked, "You force yourself on her?"

Caesar nearly choked on his own spit from pure shock, "What? No!"

I felt my grip tighten, "Good…"

Caesar winced looking at me with a defensive glare. My glare did not leave his. But once his eyes saddened I realized what was happening and looked away. I slowly felt myself come to and spoke lowly, "I don't know…what came over me…" I was still blinded by rage but was slowly progressing back to my normal level headed self. I let go of my dear friend and turned away from him.

Caesar walked over to me. He smiled a bit, "Dude, it's ight. We all have our ni-"

I shot him a glare so dangerous he stopped mid sentence, "Don't say it."

Caesar blinked then smiled more. He laughed a bit shaking his head, "You're in love with her." He looked up at me.

I felt a blush coming but suppressed it to the best of my power.

"I'm sorry…" I finally said.

Caesar shook his head and put his arm around me, "It's ight man. You know you're my boy for life." His friendly smile was genuine and reassuring.

I shook my head, "Sometimes I wonder why…you good?"

Caesar's body was definitely aching. He wasn't one to pretend but he had excellent endurance. That shot to the back of the head should have knocked him out. I had to give it to him he was pretty tough. Caesar smiled weakly and nodded then looked down at my arm. He quickly frowned, "Oh man…I'm sorry I hit your arm that was a low blow."

"I'm fine."

We both put our hands in our pockets and started walking back home. Neither him nor I spoke much most of the way there. We were half way to my house and I couldn't help but wonder and ask, "What was it like?"

Caesar lifted his head up a bit, "Kissing Jazmine?" he questioned.

I winced slightly then nodded.

He pulled his hands out and put them behind his head, "Sweet like candy." He glanced over at me. I wasn't amused by his answer. Annoyed at first, yes then curious.

"I was holding back for awhile now Huey. But Jazmine's gonna be sixteen…"

I looked over at him not saying a word.

"Ya wanted to know my gift to Jazmine? Well, let's just say I won't just be her first kiss. Ya dig?"

Gritting my teeth I felt my body move at him. Riley walked over stopping me. He had his arm up, "Eyy, what's good niggas?"

I pushed Riley out of the way and decked Caesar in the side of the face. Caesar, taken completely off-guard, hit the ground. Riley's eyes lit up, "Daaaaaaaaaaaamn, what I miss? Fuck it. Keep fightin'. I'll catch up."

Caesar held his head and started laughing. Clenching my fist I looked over at him growling. He looked at me and shook his head, "I thought we weren't gonna let this get in the way of our friendship."

"…it just did."

Caesar got to his feet, "Ah…I see." He put his hands back in his pockets, "Ight man. Good luck." He smirked at me but I could see deep down how desperately he was trying not to show his hurt. Did I just loose one of my best friends due to pride? Seer ignorance? It wasn't exactly a nigga moment but it was the closest I'd ever be to one. I didn't want to lose Caesar as my friend. I glared while deep in thought. But dammit, I didn't want him to have Jazmine.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jazmine ran over to Caesar. He looked over at her with a weak smile, "Nothing Jazzy, go back into the house."

Jazmine's eyes watered as she touched Caesar's face. She looked at me so full of hurt and anger, "Huey! Look what you did!" like I didn't know what I did. It's a good thing she missed the fight at the hilltop though…

Riley snickered, "This shit is betta then a soap opera."

"We were just playin' Jazmine. Nothing serious calm down."

"Calm down?" she questioned and walked over to me.

Riley watched in anticipation, "Now all that's missin' is the bitch slap to the face-"

**SLAP**

My eyes widened along with shock all around. Jazmine's eyes were like daggers on me, "You call hurting your friend playing!"

"Ooooh shit nigga! What I say? WHAT I SAY!"

Her voice was so stern it was hard to look at her directly. That, and my face was looking the other way since the impact. I turned it back over slightly. My eyelids lowered hearing the disgust in Jazmine's voice. Before any more words came out Caesar put his hand on her shoulder, "Comeon' Jazzy…"

Jazmine didn't take her eyes off of me as Caesar walked her away. She wanted more than anything to cry but Jazmine Dubois wasn't the same crybaby I met six years ago. I never felt so low before. It was the first time Jazmine ever laid a hand on me. It was also the first time she was ever ashamed of me…

"Ey man." Riley's voice snapped me back into reality.

I glanced at him.

"Caesar can take a mutha fuckin' punch." He grinned.

I shook my head and walked into the house. Riley laughed from behind, following me inside. When we got inside Granddad saw me and immediately started ranting about his car. I wasn't in the mood for this and went straight into my room. Riley walked behind me still laughing and shut the door when we got into the room. I sat down on my bed as Riley leaned against the door. He crossed his arms looking me up and down.

"Maaaan, you see what smuttin' does to a nigga?"

"Shut up Riley…I'm not in the mood for this." I laid back staring up at the ceiling.

"Huey you're miserable."

I shot him a questioning glance.

"I mean MORE miserable than normal." He pushed himself off the door and walked over to his own bed, "Look nigga. I know you in love with Jazmine and all. But Caesar's your boy. As much as I enjoy watchin' ya niggas beat da shit outta each otha. I gotta say…you're actin' like a bitch."

I was seconds away from throwing my pillow so hard at Riley's face that it would feel as hard as a brick. Then I stopped and really thought about it. He was right. My behavior drastically changed due to the current status of my predicament. Rather handle my slow pace progress with Jazmine I, as Riley would say, _hated_ on Caesar's quick progression. We told each other long ago that we wouldn't let our feelings towards Jazmine get in the way of our friendship. Caesar didn't take anything out on me but I clearly took a lot out on him. I felt terrible now; morbidly horrendous…

"You're right Riley…"

Riley paused, "…say that again?"

I closed my eyes, "No."

A large grin came onto my brother's face, "Nono, nigga. You already said it once!"

I sighed rolling over to face the window. My arm hurt a bit but not nearly as much as it hurt seeing my friends look at me the way they did. Sometimes I wished I was the same ten year old who didn't let these kind of emotions get the better of him. I had an entire day to spend but all I wanted to do was sleep. Closing my weary eyes, I did just that.

I awoke several hours later. Rubbing my eyes the light from the moon shined brightly inside the sanctuary that is my room. I sat up feeling utterly uncomfortable from sleeping in my day clothes. My arm didn't hurt as much I noticed. Slipping off the bed and to my feet I lazily crept out the room and downstairs. I also noticed that Granddad and Riley both weren't home. As I made my way tiredly to the living room the doorbell just had to ring. And right before I sat down to watch television.

"Ugh…" I groaned lowly to myself.

The doorbell rang a second time and then a third before I got there.

"What?" I snapped. Once was enough.

Jazmine rubbed her tired eyes. She looked up at me in her blush pink pajamas with a frightened look on her face. I was taken back by her sudden arrival along with her night attire. She was sweating profusely and shaken with fear. The light in her eyes were masked by an eerie dull blank expression blanketed with the remains of dried up tears. She stepped inside without me ushering her in. She wanted to hug me but stopped herself and looked away. I shut the door and lead her into the living room. She sat down on the couch holding her knees. I looked down at her. She was staring at her feet that seemed to be poking at one another uneasily. Without asking I walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. When I walked back over she was on the verge of tears. I shoved the water in her face stopping her. She took the cup with a weak smile on her face. I sat down beside her as she drank.

Her hands were unsteady. I eyed her rather worried, "Jazmine…" it was almost as if this afternoon never happened.

She put the drink down and turned to me, "Huey! I'm so sorry I hit you!"

I was surprised at first. My eyes grew softer as she threw her head in my lap and released her tears. _Was all this for me? _She sobbed loudly into the crack of my legs. I pet her natural hair letting pieces fall onto the sides of my fingers. Her body was so warm against mine. The more I petted her the more I wanted her. I had to stop…

"Jazmine…"

I heard her sniff.

"Don't be sorry for doing the right thing."

She lifted up her head wiping her face, "N-no. I should have never laid my hands on you like that." She put her hands back on her knees and gripped down on them, "I…" her eyes fell into a horrid daze, "…had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" I raised a brow.

She nodded, "It was horrible." She looked up at me, "Don't ever leave me Huey. No matter what, okay?" when I didn't answer her she leaned in more, "Okay?"

I felt her breath; she was so close to me. Without realizing what I was doing I leaned into her, "Alright…" I whispered out before slamming my lips against hers. Her eyes widened for awhile but then shut with mine as her soft lips pushed against my own. I tilted my head a bit to the side opening my mouth more. Her tongue poked in allowing me access inside. In unison we opened up our mouths more pushing ourselves closer as our tongues danced around each other. My hand traveled up her leg and stopped on her thigh. I gripped down on it not wanting to over stay my welcome. She let out a low moan inside my mouth that drove my body wild. I yearned for her in so many ways for so long I didn't know how much more I could take before I lost control. I pulled away from her breaking the kiss. Jazmine opened her eyes slowly looking as if in a daze.

"I'm sorry…" I lied lowly to her.

Her face was as red as a tomato. She looked down unable to speak at first. Her hand fell slowly on mine it was then that I realized it was still on her thigh. I was about to pull it away but she covered it with her own pushing it back down against her soft leg. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face. I looked back at her and she wouldn't know it but my heart was racing a million miles an hour. She opened her mouth to talk when the door flew opened.

Jazmine flinched nearly falling off the couch but stood up instead. I stood up as well staring at whoever ruined yet another moment for me. It was Granddad and Riley. Riley was rubbing his ass from an obvious whopping. He scoffed ignoring Granddad's rant. When the two saw Jazmine they stopped, said their hellos, and carried on. Riley cursed Granddad out before heading upstairs. I glared slightly at him then looked over at Granddad. He sat down in his chair completely drained.

"What Riley do this time?"

Granddad sighed, "I hadda bail your brother outta jail today." He sounded disappointed and upset at first then growled and shouted, "Boy, do you know how much bail is today!"

"What? What the hell was Riley doin' in jail!"

I felt bad for Jazmine she just stood there uneasy.

Granddad shook his head, "Hell should I know? You gotta do somethin' about your brother Huey."

_Why is it always me that has to fix everything? I'm going through my own shit right now. _I clenched my fist. My arm was starting to hurt again. Jazmine's eyes saddened as she touched my back, "Maybe you should sleep at Caesar's tonight." She whispered to me. I glanced at her. I didn't want to be home and I do have to patch things up with Caesar. She was a genius and she didn't even know it. I nodded weakly making my way upstairs. Jazmine was about to follow after me when my Granddad stopped her.

"Heyy, wait up cutie pie."

Jazmine turned to him shyly, "Yes Mr. Freeman?"

He moved his glasses up then down, "Are you sleeping with my grandson?"

"M-MR. FREEMAN!"

From the top of the staircase I shook my head. I blushed wondering if Granddad and Riley didn't come home, would it have lead to that? Texting Caesar, I opened the door to find Riley sitting on the computer chair. He leaned back when I shut the door behind me. I kept a glare on him as I packed a few things in my book bag. Riley raised an eyebrow curious at my departure.

"Where you goin' nigga?"

I threw my back pack over my good shoulder, "Caesar's. I'll deal with you later."

Riley scoffed spinning the chair around in circles, "Whatever nigga."

I grabbed the top of the chair. It stopped suddenly causing Riley to flew off onto the bedroom floor. He grunted and got up holding his face, "You wanna fight me nigga!"

I shook my head but kept my glare, "No Riley. I want to talk to you. Seriously talk to you. But not now cause I got some shit I gotta take care of."

Riley stood up, "Then do what you gotta do nigga. We leave in the same house. I'll be waitin' for your lecture then nigga."

Shaking my head once again I left the room. When I got downstairs Jazmine was still blushing I figured Granddad was letting her have it. He laughed a bit then looked over at me, "Where you goin boy?"

"Caesar's."

He nodded, "Don't go double teamin' on Jazmine now. She's a saint, remember?"

"That's gross Granddad. Come on Jazmine."

She nodded following me out the front door.

"And don't go getting her pregnant now! I don't need no more mouths to feed! Ya hear me, boy! I don't wanna be a great Granddaddy now ya hear? And when the hell are you gonna fix my ca-"

"Goodnight Granddad."

I sighed as I walked Jazmine back home, "Are you okay now?"

She glanced over at me shyly and nodded, "Y-yeah."

I looked over at her house. Her parents clearly weren't home with no sign of any cars in the driveway or parked. I looked over at her puzzled. She looked away as if ashamed. Her eyes slowly met mine again as she spoke, "Can you…stay with me tonight?"

"Where are your parents?" I had to question even though I didn't care.

She looked down, "They had a really bad fight…"

I nodded that's all I needed to know. I looked back over at her, "I already told Caesar I was coming over…"

She smiled big, "Oh tell him to come over too. We can have a sleep over."

_Oh boy…_I nodded as she walked into her house, "I guess none of us are going to school tomorrow." She joked but it was most likely true.

Following her inside I texted Caesar to come through. Caesar said Jazmine's kiss tasted like candy. I didn't eat much candy but I had to disagree. Jazmine's kiss was still sweet just not like candy more natural like…strawberries. I nodded to myself. _Yeah…strawberries._

Needless to say this was going to be an interesting night…

_**A/N: Gonna be tension much? Hehe, R&R you guys are great! :3**_


	10. Not so slumber party

_**A/N: Do you think my chapters are too short? Lemme know and please feel free to R&R :3**_

I sat on the couch in Jazmine's living room as she cooked dinner I already told her I didn't want. She hummed softly to herself as she cooked. Her sweet, soft, angelic voice was soothing enough to keep me relaxed as Caesar was on his way over. When the doorbell rang Jazmine asked if I could answer the door. She didn't need to see me nod to know I was already on my way to do so. I opened the door to find an already yawning Michael Caesar. He noticed me standing there rather than Jazmine and smirked. I looked at him trying to apologize with my eyes. He read me like a book and put his fist out for a pound which I gladly gave. He laughed a bit stepping inside the house. Smelling food he smiled and walked over to Jazmine.

"Smells good."

Jazmine smiled back at him, "Thanks. You hungry?"

Caesar shook his head, "Not really but I'll still eat anythin' you cook for me Jazzy."

I rolled my eyes sitting back down on the couch. I knew right away I wasn't going to enjoy this night. Caesar turned back to me and sat down as well, "So what's up?"

I looked at him, "Nothing man. You?"

He smiled a bit, "Nothin'."

I eyed him, "What?"

Caesar didn't say much just looked at me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry…"

He slammed his hands together, "Thankyou." Putting his hands down he leaned against and into the couch.

He looked over at me, "So you kiss her yet?"

His words struck me hard. It took most of my power to stop my eyes from giving me away and my face from burning. I looked over at him with one of my infamous blank expressions. He knew me better then that however and smiled big, "Sweet like candy right?"

I shook my head as he raised an eyebrow, "No…sweet like strawberries." I smirked in return.

He slowly smirked back and I could feel the tension between us. It was official now that we both kissed Jazmine. Since either of us kissed her, she hasn't acted on any thoughts or feelings toward either of us other than that of a friend. Jazmine walked into the living room wiping her hands on her mother's apron. She eyed the two of us before smiling big, "You guys are okay now? That's great."

We both blinked.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She called out as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Caesar looked at me, "So what happened? Aside from you kissing mah girl." He joked partly.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the news, "You mean why I wanted to sleep at your house tonight?"

He nodded.

"Meh…I don't want to deal with Granddad an Riley right now…Riley got bailed out of jail tonight."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

I shrugged watching the pointless news story, "I'll find out later…"

Caesar nodded and put his arm over the top of the couch. He watched the television screen and quickly there after took the remote from me. I shot him a glare which he ignored. No one else in their right mind would. He changed the channel and started flipping through each horrible station after another. I rested my chin on my hand leaning on the side of the couch. Jazmine walked in just in time to halt my boredom. She titled her head to the side and smiled.

"Food's ready…uh, you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

Caesar flashed her a smile, "Sounds good Jazzy. Put in whatever you want." He got up and walked passed her brushing up against her body as he passed. Jazmine blushed slightly causing my eyes to narrow.

She looked at me and with a small smile she made her way over. She sat on the couch by me and asked, "You're not gonna eat?"

I gave her a once over, "Depends. What did you make?"

Her face puffed up as it always did right before she yelled at me. I smiled which I noticed I was doing a lot more of lately. It was a difficult task making Huey Freeman smile. As I got older it was easier for Jazmine Dubois to do just that. I tried to play it off most of the time or force myself not to. But I have to say…smiling felt. Well; good. She paused and looked away. I assumed she was blushing. I turned over to her completely now. Caesar and I made her blush more than anyone or anything else could. But could Caesar make her blush with nothing but a smile? She looked back over at me pushing a piece of her messy hair behind her ear, "Pancakes." She finally answered.

I almost laughed, "Pancakes? Jazmine it's two in the morning."

She huffed, "That's all I know how to make!...that's good anyway…"

Caesar walked in with a plate, "Damn Jazzy. These pancakes are bangin'!"

I shook my head and got up.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

I walked into the kitchen, "I didn't eat all day so…"

Her eyes lit up, "You're gonna eat? Hehe, I hope you guys like them." Her eyes became cheerful like they did when she was younger.

Caesar stuck his tongue out at me. _Dammit, it was like we were ten all over again_…Every little thing had to be a competition. When I walked back into the living room Caesar and Jazmine were sitting next to each other on the couch. I walked over and sat down on the end next to Jazmine. She was in the middle of the two of us. This is how it's been for six years and the girl didn't even realize it. At least, not until recently.

"So whatcha guys wanna watch?"

Caesar opened his mouth.

"No." I cut him off already knowing the crappy dance flick he was going to request.

He frowned, "Oh come on man…I don't think Jazmine wants to watch a boring documentary."

I glared at him but he was right. She probably wanted to watch an incredibly bad chick flick. The three of us all had three separate tastes in movies. We all paused and look at each other then in perfect unison said the one genre we all enjoyed, "Horror." Jazmine and Caesar both laughed as I gave off a small smirk.

Jazmine hopped onto her feet, "I'll get the movie." She winked at us then left.

The pancakes weren't that bad. In fact they were pretty good. Caesar was already finished with his and leaned back, "So…we cool right?"

I nodded.

He smiled, "Good. Friendly competition again?"

"I'll try to be friendly." I looked over at him, "When you kissed Jazmine what was it like?"

He blinked, "What do you mean?"

"How did it compare to Cindy?"

Caesar's eyes widened for a second. Then he closed them with a smile on his face and shook his head.

I glared, "Dammit Caesar, this isn't a game."

He opened his eyes and looked over at me, "As soon as Jazmine's my girl I'm done with that player shit."

Caesar unlike Riley was the perfect player. He not only could have any girl he wanted but treated them right too. He never had to lie to any of them or sneak around. He basically took them out on a date which he paid for. By the end of the night they were in bed with him. He never committed to anyone nor did anyone commit to him. I chuckled a bit which sparked a questioning look from my friend, "So this whole time Riley had no idea he was being played as well? Good game Cindy…"

Caesar smirked.

"So…how was she?"

Caesar blushed, "Huh?"

"Don't give me that. You did more than just kissin'"

Caesar smiled, "How do you know these things Huey Freeman?"

"Cause I know you."

Caesar took my plate and his and brought them to the kitchen sink. I watched him as he walked back over, "The best I had so far."

"Damn."

He sat back down on the couch, "But I'm ready to chill my game. Settle down ya know? And Jazmine is the one."

I felt my stare tighten. I didn't want him to have Jazmine even if they were happy as selfish as that sounds. I wanted her to be happy withme because that's the only way I could be happy. Truly be happy. I always thought I was going to change the world with my vision. And someday maybe I will but until then I'd like Jazmine by my side.

Jazmine walked back into the room, "I got a few movies."

We both looked over at her. She popped the movie in and sat back in between us. As the movie started we shot each other competitive glances. Jazmine was known for getting scared easily. In fact, she clung to, jumped on, and sometimes even slapped whoever was closest to her during such a film. Since Caesar and I both were equally close to her, it was now a matter of who she felt more comfortable or safe with. The beginning started off essentially as most horror films did. The music was low and eerie. As each name came steadily across the screen Jazmine gripped down more and more on her night gown. She amped herself up during the opening credits. As the movie carried on she held her ground. She pushed a pillow close to her chest and squeezed down on it when she got slightly frightened. The first killing scene she jumped up a bit and grabbed onto Caesar's arm. He looked over at me with a smug look on his face. I glared and looked back over at the movie. Then later on when the more gruesome scenes appeared on Jazmine's T.V screen, she pulled back and hid her face in my arm. I glanced down at her then over at Caesar. He looked back at the movie defeated as I smirked to myself in victory. I didn't say much just watched her put all her trust in my one good arm. My eyes glanced at the screen before she could feel my stare.

When the movie ended Jazmine pulled away from me and hopped to her feet, "That was great! Another? Oh wait…" she paused. We both looked at her, "I gotta pee…"

"We really didn't need to know that Jazmine…"

Caesar chuckled, "Maybe you're into that German shit Huey." He nudged me.

I glared him up and down, "Nigga do I look like R. Kelly?"

Caesar mumbled maybe before running off. I got up and went at him. Jazmine blinked and started laughing, "Guuuuys! Don't mess up my house." She whined.

"Take it back." I grabbed him by his hair.

Caesar yelled out, "Ightight! I take it back. Damn man not the hair."

I let go and shook my head.

Jazmine pouted a bit with a slight angered face.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be play fighting with your arm not fully healed."

"Don't you have to urinate?"

Jazmine turned two shades of pink, "O-Oh yeah." She said as if she forgot and rushed to the bathroom.

"That girl…" I shook my head.

Caesar smiled and bumped my arm, "That's why we love her."

I know this was a friendly competition and all but Caesar knew me too well. He knew exactly what to do or say to push my buttons. I rolled my eyes then glanced to the side when Jazmine walked back into the room.

She fanned herself breathing heavy, "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"You have no idea…" I closed my eyes and side kicked Caesar's leg quickly for that statement. He grunted then laughed and took off his shirt, "Woo, is it hot in here." He winked, "Maybe we should all get naked." He grinned.

Jazmine's eyes grew wide.

"What? We're all friends here."

I elbowed him in the rib cage, "Put your shirt back on. For God's sakes Caesar have some manners..."

Caesar laughed walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Completely not listening to me. I sighed as Jazmine sat on the couch next to me. She giggled, "You're such a lady's man Huey."

"Maybe…"

Caesar walked back into the living room and put his shirt back on, "You guys are so lame. Why can't we have a sexy threesome? Huh? Just once…I mean we're three good lookin' people. It's a crime I tell ya!"

Jazmine's face was on fire. She threw a pillow at Caesar out of embarrassment and to shut him up. Once hit Caesar picked up a pillow himself and lunged at her. I grabbed the pillow by my arm and smacked him across the face before he got too close. When he fell back Jazmine laughed and picked up a pillow for herself. With one arm I proceed to carry on in the pillow fight with my two best friends. _Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all…_

We spent the rest of the night either playing video games or watching television. At one point we even played childish board games. Jazmine yawned half way through the night. Her eyes were fading as was her consciousness. We straightened up a bit then helped Jazmine upstairs to her bedroom. She got into bed crawling under the covers once there. Half asleep and half awake she spoke lowly, "…sleep where ever guys…"

"I call her parent's bed! King siiize~" Caesar kissed Jazmine's forehead and left the room.

Jazmine smiled weakly as he left then tiredly looked up at me.

"Goodnight Jazmine…" I turned away from her bed only to have her grab the end of my shirt.

I stopped and turned back over to her with a questioning look.

"Thank you for making me feel better earlier…"

I raised an eyebrow.

She smiled weakly trying to force herself to stay awake, "I was freaking out…You're always so level headed Huey…I knew I could come to you but…" she let go of me and looked into my eyes, "Why did you kiss me like that?" her face was red by this point but her eyes yearned for the right answer and for sleep.

I opened my mouth.

"Same reason I did." I glared at the sound of Caesar's voice.

We both turned to face our friend who was in the doorway of Jazmine's room leaning against the doorway. Jazmine was in shock which gave her sudden energy. She was now wide awake and sitting up in her bed. I glared harshly at him not wanting him to speak any more. He stepped all the way into the room and walked over to stand next to me. Before he could speak, however, the front door opened from downstairs.

"Shit." We all turned our heads to Jazmine's door.

"You guys gotta get outta here." She hopped out of bed and shut her door locking it.

"Jazmine?" her mother's voice called from downstairs, "Is that you honey?"

Jazmine put her hand on her head, "What the hell is she doing home?"

I opened her bedroom window, "That doesn't matter now. We'll see you later okay?"

Jazmine nodded a bit disappointed. Caesar blew her a kiss before jumping out the window and landing on the tree nearby. I looked at her then turned away and jumped out the window as well, only fully out, landing on the ground. Caesar jumped off the tree and landed beside me. We both looked at each other then when the front door opened again dashed away. Jazmine watched us leave from her bedroom window in silence.

I ended up staying over Caesar's all along. We stayed up the rest of the night and slept that whole morning. By three thirty Caesar was just getting up and I was making coffee. He sat down at his table half alive. I placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up at me and nodded, took the cup, then drank as if his life depended on it. I sat down at the table as well with a cup in one hand and the newspaper in the other. I opened the paper to read when Caesar put his hand in the way and pulled the newspaper down. Our eyes met.

"What?" I sounded irritated but I just wanted to read the paper.

He pulled his hand away, "I can't do this anymore Huey..." He sighed and looked me in the eyes determined to get whatever it was off his chest, "I have to tell you something."

I put the newspaper down all the way and folded my arms on the table, "I'm listening…"

_**A/N: Caesar and Cindy? :O Did y'all see that coming? xD Anyways hope you enjoyed. And stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and keep a look out for two new stories. One's a oneshot of RxC for an anonymous fan out there. The other is a horror story which I'm excited about.**_


	11. Flashbacks

_**A/N: I saw Scott Pilgrim midnight showing :D It was awesome. If you know not of the Pilgrim then go read the comic! Then see the movie and tell me what you think. But anyways, on with the story :3**_

No one spoke of the night the three of us were at Jazmine's house. That was a Monday night, it was now Friday morning; with only one more day left before Jazmine's sweet sixteen. Caesar, Jazmine, and I walked casually to school like any other day. My arm within only a week felt fine and I was able to take that damn sling off. I walked in between Caesar and Jazmine even though the two were in a heightened conversation. With my hands in my pockets I, for the most part, ignored them. Caesar and Jazmine could have some pointless discussions at times. Caesar glanced at me every now and then to flash me a silent smirk or smile. I felt his gaze and each time retaliated with a glare.

"Huey?"

I was abruptly snapped back into reality. I glanced over at the cause of this; a worried Jazmine.

"Are you…okay?"

"Yeah." _No._

She put her hands behind her back, "Seems like you have a lot on your mind."

"I always do." _Just you…_

She smiled weakly, "Just don't stress yourself out like you always do."

"I won't." _I already have. _

Caesar put his arm around me, "Yeah man. The stress will sink outta your head and leak into your arm." He pulled away and put his hands out for dramatic effect, "And then your arm will come ta life and realize it don't need you anymore." He looked at Jazmine then me, "It'll kill everyone Huey loves!"

Jazmine giggled as I looked up shaking my head.

Jazmine smirked, "Guess not a lot of people will die then." _Ouch._

Caesar smirked as well, "Yeah Huey. Who do you love?" he nudged me.

I wanted to kill him.

I closed my eyes and remembered what he told me the night we came back from Jazmine's…

_Caesar cleared his throat, "I've been playin' ya this whole time." _

_I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

_Caesar leaned back in his chair looking directly into my eyes, "Dude. I'm not in love wit Jazmine." A sudden jolt of shock seemed to catch me off guard. He saw the look on my face and smiled, "I knew since day one the way ya two felt for each other. I also knew that you would never make a move…not wit out a lil push anyway." He winked at me._

"_You…can't be serious." _

_Caesar nodded, "And it was real easy but damn did it drag on. I like Jazmine don't get me wrong but…you two belong together." he smiled a bit then his tone of voice became serious, "But first you needed to fight for her…so you could truly appreciate her." _

_I was completely flabbergasted. _

_Caesar put his hand on my arm, "I think you're finally ready so I won't be in your way anymore." He pulled his hand away and drank the rest of his coffee, "Cheers nigga."_

"_Damn…" I finally spoke, "You're one hell of an actor..."_

_Caesar laughed a bit, "Able to fool even the great Huey Freeman. It's….Michael Caaaaesar!"_

_I shook my head fake applauding my optimistic friend. When he was done laughing I looked over at him with saddened eyes, "I really had no idea…I'm…" I looked down, "I'm really sorry man."_

"_Forget about it. You're mah boy for life Huey." He leaned on the table, "So you betta step your game up with Jazzy man."_

_I raised an eyebrow intrigued, "Cindy was in on this too, wasn't she?"_

_Caesar paused with a smile then nodded. _

_I rubbed the space in between my eyebrows, "It's all starting to make sense now…"_

_Caesar laughed, "You're the smartest nigga around Huey but when it comes to da game of love you really don't got a clue, have you?"_

"_Heh…I suppose." Then I realized something. _

_WHACK._

_Caesar rubbed his head, "Ow!" he shot the newspaper that attacked him a sharp glare then looked up at me with a questioning look._

"_So…you kissed Jazmine for no good reason." I glared at him hard._

_Caesar moved back and waved his hands nervously, "Nawnaw man. I mean think about it. If I never kissed her YOU wouda never kissed her. I did you a favor!" he grinned, "Anyways, call it my bonus." _

_I hit him again with the newspaper and he just laughed it off._

_Sometimes I really don't deserve Caesar as my friend…_

"It's just a joke Huey."

I looked over at Jazmine, "Honestly?"

Caesar eyed me as Jazmine waited anxiously for my response.

"I hate everyone and everything."

Caesar nearly face palmed himself as Jazmine nearly fell over anime style.

"However…I appreciate you and Caesar."

Jazmine smiled big. It wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was still a good answer none the less.

Jazmine took my arm, "I appreciate you too Huey."

I felt my face burn up a bit. Caesar took a hold of my other arm, gently due to it being my bad arm, and smirked, "Yeah, as do I. Sometimes." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ahhhh…you niggas is gaaaay."

Cindy smiled at us with her arm around Riley's. The two were in front of us outside the school. Caesar and I both rolled our eyes then Caesar smirked, "You haven't seen gay yet Riley."

Riley pulled his arm away from Cindy to pretend or maybe almost throw up. Cindy blinked then giggled a bit.

Caesar put his hands behind the back of his head, "No homo."

I shook my head at the audacity this kid had. I tell you Caesar's the only guy I know who could pull some shit like that and still be considered straight.

"So Riley…why were you arrested?"

Riley eyed her, "Why's yo arm around mah brother?"

Jazmine blushed and pulled her arm away. She folded her arms in front of her chest, "I heard Ed and Rummy were with you."

Cindy glanced away. Caesar glanced at Cindy. I closed my eyes…remembering what happened when I got home after Caesar's place…

_By the time I got home Granddad was already off on another date. Riley was in the living room making out on the couch with Cindy. I rolled my eyes and sat on the opposite couch to them and turned the television on. About five minutes into the news cast Riley pulled away. Cindy looked at him puzzled as he threw a pillow at me. I moved my head out of the way slightly; dodging it. Then, continued to watch._

"_Turn that shit off. Maan, you know how much news turns me off!"_

_I didn't bother looking at him only increased the volume, "No Riley. I don't know what turns you on and off. If I did we'd have serious problems that would result in some sort of lawsuit or Alabama." _

"_Ugggggh, nigga you gay!"_

_Cindy giggled, "I'll see you later Riley."_

"_W-wha…what naw baby stay. We can still fuck. Huey! Look away."_

_I yawned, "I've been looking away. But please go someplace else I don't want to witness my brother moaning like a girl."_

"_I don't moan like a girl!"_

_I eyed him, "We have the same bedroom."_

"_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, nigga you heard me have sex? That's gaaaaaay!"_

_I shut my eyes, "You act as if I wanted to." Then opened them to see the horrified look on my brother's face._

_Cindy stood up, "Was it with me or someone else?" she glared at Riley._

_Riley rubbed the back of his head, "Ight baby so I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_Cindy scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." She looked at me._

_I looked back at her. She didn't know that I knew. My face stayed emotionless but on the inside I was laughing. She kissed my brother good bye before leaving. Riley glared at me when she was gone, "What do you want nigga? I know you did that shit on propose."_

_I turned off the television, "Think of it as my punishment towards you for getting arrested. And you're lucky that's all you're getting." My glare tightened._

"_Whatever, nigga." He leaned back against the couch with both arms over the top._

"_What happened?"_

_Riley rolled his eyes, "Why do you care? I'm the no good hoodlum. You got betta things to worry bout right? Government conspiracies and what came first da chicken or da egg." _

"_The chicken but that's beside the point." _

"_How are things wit Jazmine?"_

_I sighed, "Riley."_

"_What nigga? Damn, I got arrest. Don't act like you ain't seen it comin' or nothin'. Shit happens. I got caught. What do ya want from me?"_

"_I want to know what happened!" I finally snapped._

_Riley flinched from the sudden loudness. He smiled weakly pulling his arms off the couch and shaking his head, "Aww, Huey cares about his lil brotha."_

_I glared a bit, "Just tell me."_

_He looked over at me, "Ight but you gotta promise not to tell anyone. Especially Jazmine."_

_A spark of interest emerged, "Why especially Jazmine?"_

"_Just promise nigga."_

"_Alright, alright. I promise, damn." _

_Riley glanced away, "And…promise not to laugh."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "It's hard to make me laugh to begin with…"_

"_PROMISE."_

"…_fine."_

_Riley opened his mouth and the words that followed left me there holding in laughter I never knew I had._

"We're not allowed to talk about it Jazmine. You know that."

Jazmine looked over at me disappointed, "Aww…come on I really wanna know."

"Ignorance is bliss Jazmine."

She sighed, "Fine…"

Cindy walked over to Jazmine and took a hold of her arm, "So? You find the perfect dress yet?"

Jazmine blushed lightly, "No not yet."

Cindy beamed, "Great! Shopping after school, kay girl?"

Jazmine blinked then smiled, "Okay." She was happy again.

Riley shook his head, "Bitches man…"

Both Caesar and I smacked Riley upside the head with annoyed eyes.

Riley held his head, "Ow! Damn!" he glared at us, "I can't wait to show up at ya niggas prom with an AK."

I shook my head.

Cindy saddened, "Won't you be there. Ya know…wit me?"

Riley stuck his tongue out, "Eww, no. That shit is whack. I thought you said you weren't goin' anyway."

Cindy's eyelids lowered. Riley couldn't see that there were feminine things that she deep down wanted to do. I glanced over at Caesar and gave him a look. He raised an eyebrow then realized what I was implying and blushed. He glared at me and lipped, no. I smirked. Though, I did feel bad. Riley was my brother and Caesar was my best friend. And Cindy was Jazmine's best friend. The entire situation was, shall I say, fucked up.

Cindy laughed nervously, "O-oh yeah."

Jazmine eyed her blonde friend then shook her head, "Oh Huey I heard you fixed Granddad's car."

I nodded.

"How much did tat cost ya again?" Riley smirked as we all walked into the school building.

"Nada."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

Caesar pushed me lightly, "Someone called in a favor."

Riley's eyes got shifty, "Oh nigga. How many favors you got left?"

Huey rolled his eyes, "Don't even think about it Riley."

"Already thought bout it nigga."

Cindy tugged at his arm. Riley looked over at her and smiled, "Oh yeah. We'll see ya niggas later."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "Not going to class Cindy?"

Cindy blushed shyly as Riley spoke, "Naw, I'm tainting her till lunch time. Dun feel like going ta class. Let's go babe." He pulled her away from Jazmine.

"See ya later." She waved as Caesar rolled his eyes.

Jazmine, completely oblivious, which I won't lie up until Caesar told me I didn't see the signs either, walked on.

Most of the day was spent pretending to pay attention in class. These morons were so far behind me I didn't need to do anything at all. I read a book or the news paper most of the time. Jazmine paid attention every now and then but spent most of her time day dreaming or doodling. As Caesar wrote song lyrics. The day went on as most days did. Time went by and finally the bell rang. I sighed getting up. Jazmine and Caesar got up as well and the three of us headed for the lunchroom. Oh the lunchroom, such a vile place swarming with scum and vermin. We spotted Cindy sitting by herself and walked over.

"Cin?" Jazmine popped up from behind her.

Cindy blinked and turned to face us, "Oh hey guys." She smiled now.

"Why are you by yourself?" Jazmine asked what we were thinking.

"Where's Riley?" I added in.

Cindy turned back to her food, "He cut school."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did he?"

Cindy nodded.

Caesar glanced at me as I glared. I knew exactly what he was doing. I couldn't help but shake my head. His heart was oddly in the right place but his actions didn't follow suit. I sighed and sat down at the table as did Caesar. I glanced over at Jazmine when she didn't sit down.

She hit herself in the forehead, "Shit. I forgot to hand in my essay."

"Jazmine you ditz…" Caesar chuckled a bit.

Jazmine smiled weakly, "I'll be right back!"

"Hurry before you miss out on all this fine food." Sarcasm at its best.

Jazmine giggled and hurried out of the cafeteria.

I shook my head and eyed the food, if you can call it food, on Cindy's plate. She nibbled on a french fry looking over at me, "It's not that bad."

"I beg to differ."

Caesar folded his arms on the table, "I bet if Jazmine said it wasn't that bad you'd eat it."

"No I wouldn't."

Caesar laughed, "What if she told you she'd go down on you? You eat it then?"

I twitched at the thought but blushed all the while.

Cindy gasped, "Caesar!" and hit him.

Caesar laughed again, "What? It's funny!" he elbowed my better arm, "Wait till ya are dating. You'll be pussy-whipped for sure man."

Cindy blinked.

I closed my eyes annoyed then opened them to look over at Cindy.

Caesar blinked, "Ohh yeah. I told him."

Cindy paused, "Huh?" then realized right away and hit him but hard this time.

"Ow!"

"Why did you tell him!"

I glanced away, "Because I was taking it too far. I almost let it get in the way of our friendship." My eyelids lowered.

Cindy put her hand down from hitting him any further, "Oh…" she said lowly.

Caesar nodded, "Yup…it was getting awkward anyway. Kissing Jazmine felt like kissing my sister…if I had one." He shivered.

Cindy's eyes widened, "You kissed Jazmine!"

_Uh oh._

Caesar rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…yeah."

Cindy hit him upside the head, "What's wrong with you!"

"I had to or he wouldn't of!"

I rested my chin on my hand watching the two fight. They both got into each other's face but when Caesar smiled Cindy grew shy and pulled away quickly red as a tomato. Caesar sat back as well chuckling. She glared at him.

"Are you two done yet?"

"…so are you finally gonna ask her out then?"

Caesar stole one of Cindy's french fries, "He better. I've been an actor for six years this shit is takin' too long."

"Shut up." But he was right. I should have told Jazmine how I felt YEARS ago.

Cindy rubbed the side of her head, "What's taking that girl so long?"

Caesar nodded looking back at the cafeteria door, "Dropping a paper off doesn't take _that _long…"

I glanced at the door, _It certainly doesn't. _I stood up, "I'll get her."

Caesar and Cindy both nodded.

"Play nice you two."

Cindy blushed and rolled her eyes as Caesar smirked.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked down the hallway. I got to the classroom moments later but the lights were off. I went to open the door but it was locked, _what the hell? _

"AH! S-stop!"

My eyes narrowed. I backed up and rammed the door open. There was some commotion going on in the back of the classroom. Jazmine gasp and pulled away from a group of guys that were around her. She ran right into my chest wrapping her arms around me. She sobbed loudly and I noticed her top was torn. I looked down at her when her body crashed against mine then over at the group who caused her distress. The guys smirked and all turned to face me. They looked oddly familiar.

_You won't be missed._

I remembered telling Tyrell that. This was his crew. Either he was missed or this was another Stinkmeaner thing, _nigga synthesis_…

I gripped down on Jazmine glaring hard at them. She winced a bit but didn't let go of me. Her body was shaking fiercely. I knew she didn't want me to let go of her but I had to in order to deal with these guys. I didn't look at her only stared at the men I wanted to kill at that moment, "Jazmine. Go to the cafeteria…Go to Caesar and Cindy."

I pulled away from her and walked over standing in front of the men, "Shut the door behind you." I demanded.

Jazmine walked over to the door and shut it. She didn't leave though only stood there staring. Tears ran down her eyes like a waterfall and didn't show any signs of stopping. She slid down the door staring ahead as I cracked my knuckles. They all walked towards me. I couldn't wait to wipe the cocky grins off their faces.

_**A/N: So the season finale (and possibly final episode) is nearly here. I have mixed emotions myself but I hope that doesn't stop anyone from writing fanfics or drawing fanart!**_


	12. Could be worse

The group of thugs darted at me. I waited until they were close before attacking but then…_RINGGG! _

They stopped short as soon as the bell rang. I clenched my fists as the sounds of students filled the hallways. I knew if I continued this fight here and now I would face many things, such as being expelled from school to a possible arrest. Jazmine stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back but I didn't move. The boys grinned laughing lowly amongst themselves. I felt my eyes narrow. Jazmine's hands were trembling. She tugged on my arm again and when I didn't answer her pleads she spoke.

"H-huey…please."

My fists were clenched so tight they were nearly shaking.

"Huey, Huey please!" she pulled hard causing me to turn slightly.

I looked at her which only made things worse. With her free hand she was trying to hold her top together. Her eyes were bloodshot and stained with tears. Her body never stopped shaking. Getting a better look at her now I was able to see her busted lip that was now covered in dried blood and a bruise beginning to form on her collar bone. My head played exactly what had happened to her. The images raced inside my mind fast forwarding and slowing down at times. It looped until I couldn't take it anymore. Ripping away from her I dashed ahead and at the three men. I didn't care if I were kicked out of school. I didn't care if I went to jail. All I cared about at that very moment was killing all three of them.

I stopped in front of the first one and kicked him so hard he flung out the window. Jazmine let out a loud gasp as the glass shattered around him. I turned to the guy on the left; the look in my eyes alone caused him to flinch. I grabbed him and threw him out as well. In this instant Caesar and Cindy ran into the classroom followed by other curious students.

"Dude!" I glanced over at Caesar then turned to the last one on my right. His eyes widened as I tackled him out the window.

"Huey!" all three shouted rushing over but it was too late we were already on our way down.

The guy under me broke my fall as I rolled over and onto my feet. My reflexes kicked in as I dodged a swing. Jazmine covered her mouth as Caesar's eyes narrowed. He took one look at Jazmine and figured it all out. Cindy's eyes enlarged as Caesar leapt out of the window. She grabbed Jazmine's hand, "Come on!" Jazmine nodded holding onto her hand tightly.

Caesar landed by me. He grunted once he hit the ground but quickly cocked his arm back. He decked the second guy already coming at me back. I blinked and turned to him as he smirked. I turned back over to block another blow. As soon as his fist hit my arm I felt the wound reopen. I winced but quickly twisted the arm I was blocking with and grabbed his. I twisted his arm then rotated to his side twisting even harder; breaking it. He yelled out as he fell on his knees. I glanced back at Caesar who was already on top of a lackey; pounding the ever loving shit out of him. Jazmine and Cindy ran outside and covered both their mouths. Jazmine's eyes saddened as she cried out into her hands. Cindy put her arms around her glaring hard at the boys who nearly raped her best friend. She noticed the one I landed on was getting up. He was reaching into his pocket slowly. Cindy pulled away from Jazmine and ran over to him. She yelled out as she kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun slid on the ground and stopped by my foot. Caesar paused with one hand holding the guy up by his shirt and the other up in the air balled up into a fist. He stared at me as I looked down at the gun. The guy who was under me quivered in fear as I picked it up. Cindy's eyes widened as I aimed the gun at the guy's forehead.

"I'm going to kill…all three of you." There was no emotion in my voice. No person behind my eyes. I felt their fear flowing out of their bodies franticly. I wanted to consume it; all of it. Exactly how they did with Jazmine.

"Huey…put the gun down man it's not worth it."

One of the scariest sounds a man hears before he dies is the sound of the gun cocking back just before it fires.

"Huey!" Caesar dropped the guy he was holding now, "What they did to Jazmine was unforgivable but it's not worth going to jail over!"

My eyes sharpened, "Yes it is."

The man's body shook now. He sobbed lowly begging me not to do it. My grip slowly started to tighten…

"Huey!" Caesar snapped.

My eyes widened when a sudden force struck my body. I pulled my finger off the trigger quickly to stop the gun from going off. A warm embrace left me frozen in time. Jazmine wrapped her arms around my chest. Her finger tips gripped down on my shirt until she pulled pieces into her hands. She was face first into my back sobbing loudly.

"Huey please! I don't want you to go to jail! You need to be at my party tomorrow, you need to be with me every day!" Her grip on me tightened as she cried harder, "Please…" she choked out.

My arm lowered. I stared down at the man I was about to kill. Him and his buddies got up and ran away quickly as Caesar and Cindy walked over. Most of the school body was outside. Some were recording the event on their I-phones while others stood still in silence. Jazmine's trembling body shook my own. I dropped the gun and turned around to her. She lifted her head up but I pushed it back down into my chest with my hand. She cried even harder as I wrapped my arms around her; responding to her embrace. She held onto me tightly as I stroked her hair. Caesar and Cindy smiled from behind the sobbing girl; looking at me. They both turned to the crowd glaring. Cindy walked over first as Caesar stood behind her folding his arms.

She projected her voice, "It was self defense got it! Huey saved Jazmine from those gang bangers! Does everyone understand their statement cause all of ya are gonna be makin' it to the police!"

Most of the crowd nodded as others began to clap, "Yeah! Go Huey!"

I put my hands on Jazmine's shoulders and pulled her away. I asked her the one question I hated the most; "Are you okay? Clearly she wasn't. Whenever anyone asks that question they know all too well that the person they're asking isn't okay.

She nodded weakly. I knew she was lying so I took off my shirt and put it over her. She blushed in shock by my sudden action, and my bare chest. I took her hand and started walking, "Come on." Jazmine looked down shyly and only nodded.

"Atta boy!" Cindy hit Caesar's back hard causing him to fall over. She blinked, "Oops, hehe."

….

I brought Jazmine back to my house. Granddad was sleeping in his chair and Riley was nowhere to be found after skipping school. She stared down at our hands until I lead her upstairs. I opened the door into my room and gently pushed her inside as I went into the bathroom. Jazmine stood there for a moment then walked over to my bed and sat down. She hugged herself feeling my scent all over her. I walked back into the room and at the sight. She turned red and lowered her arms as I felt myself smile a bit. She looked down keeping her hands on her knees. I walked over to her sitting next to her. In my hands I had Granddad's first aid kit. She glanced over at it and smiled weakly.

"It's the other way around…" she joked lowly.

I looked at her. She was taken back by the look on my face as I touched her chin. She blushed more as I patted a cotton ball on her busted lip. She winced at the slight sting the peroxide unleashed. I pulled away putting everything back then set the box down on the floor.

"All that for a busted lip?"

My eyes glanced back over at her, "Yeah."

She looked down but moved her body closer to mine. I didn't move as she laid her head on me breathing slowly. My expression could always be masked. My eyes, my voice, but one thing could not be hidden. The beat of my heart that was now racing. She smiled closing her eyes.

"This is all I ever wanted." She whispered rubbing her face against my chest.

It tickled a bit though I wouldn't dare admit it nor laugh.

"For so long Huey…" her eyes watered, "Seeing you like that today…for me?"

I put my arm around her causing her body to twitch. She got comfortable again after the shock subdued. Her hands fidgeted on her knees as she spoke more, "T-tell me Huey."

My eyelids lowered.

"Tell it wasn't just because I'm your friend. Tell me it's because you love me!"

_**SLAM**_

She fell back against my bed from the force of my lips smashing against hers. I was on top of her now releasing every emotion I ever had for her into that one passionate kiss. She kissed me back just as soon as the kiss begun. Her mouth opened right away allowing me to deepen the kiss. My body went mad; it felt as though I were on fire. One hand went up her leg as the other grabbed onto the side of her face. She moaned out loudly into my mouth as her body pushed against mine wanting more. I knew I had to control my hormones but the more we kissed the harder it became. Just as things were starting to heat up…my bedroom door swung open.

"HOLY TITIE FUCKIN' CHRIST."

Jazmine yelped as I closed my eyes rather annoyed.

Riley stood in the door way dropping his book bag, "Daaaamn, nigga that's so NOT gay. Whaaaa? Fina-fucking-ly!" Riley was unable to express his thoughts clearly.

Jazmine tried to cover herself. I pushed my shirt against her body covering her as she put it back on. Riley grinned widely; walking into the room completely.

"Get out."

Riley sat down on his bed, "Naw nigga dis mah room too. I won't look."

"Out!"

He laughed a bit, "She gotta go anyway."

I raised an eyebrow as Jazmine tilted her head.

"Her mom and pops is downstairs."

_Not good…_

Jazmine looked at me. I knew she didn't want to see them right now. But there really wasn't anything I could do. I sighed getting out of bed, "Throw me a shirt."

Riley reached over opening a draw with little effort. He threw me the first shirt his hand could find. I caught it and put it then turned to Jazmine putting my hand out to her. She looked at it then at me and happily took it. I wasn't sure if she knew. But at that moment it was official, at least to me anyway, that she was mine. I lead her out of my room and down the stairs. Riley got off his bed and followed behind us but he stayed watching at the top of the staircase. Tom and Sarah were standing in the living room with Granddad. As we walked downstairs the three kept their eyes on us. Sarah's glaring eyes transformed suddenly into that of a worried parent. Her eyes seemed to water as she stepped forward. I let go of Jazmine's hand as she rushed over to her mother. They hugged each other tightly as Tom walked over to me.

"What the hell Huey!"

I looked at him.

"Gang members assaulted our daughter?"

"Yeah."

He growled, "Because of you!"

Jazmine pulled away from her mother's embrace, "Daddy…" she started but I finished.

"Yes."

He clenched his fists.

Sarah's eyelids lower, "Tom…all that matters is that Jazmine's okay."

"Okay? Look at her! Does she look okay!"

Granddad walked over to Tom, "Calm down. Everyone's fine. Sarah's right Tom...that's all that matters right now."

Tom glared, "Ever since this punk became friends with our daughter he's caused nothing but trouble and puts her in harm's way."

"Punk?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy that's enough!"

Tom turned his wife and daughter, "Bring Jazmine home."

Sarah touched Jazmine's shoulders. Jazmine looked down then over at her mother who had compassionate eyes. She looked back over at Tom with a threatening glare, "Now you want to play Mr. Big shot? Don't you think Jazmine's gone through enough?"

"She needs rest. You should all go home." I stated causing Tom to turn back over to face me; keeping his glare on me.

"Huey…" Jazmine saddened.

Tom threw himself closer and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Ahead of time I knew this was coming. But loosened my body allowing him to do so; hibernating my reflexes…for now. He threw me up against the wall which I'll admit hurt. I winced slightly at the force, mostly because my arm started hurting again from the fight that happened earlier.

"Daddy!" Jazmine shouted.

"Tom!" both Sarah and Granddad shouted but didn't do anything about.

He tried to lift me up off my feet but I didn't let him.

Now I was glaring back at him, "Put me down, Tom." I warned.

Jazmine's eyes watered, "Daddy, stop it! Huey saved me what are you doing!"

Tom growled, "Huey's the reason you were in danger in the first place! This isn't the first time and it won't be the last!"

Sarah grabbed Jazmine's arm stopping her from running over, "Let go! Stop it!" she struggled from her mother's grip then closed her eyes shouting as loud as she could, "I love him!"

My eyes widened from the intensity of her voice and the truth in her words. After the shock settled, Granddad and Sarah smiled weakly as Tom let go of me. He turned around to his daughter who was on the verge of tears. She stood her ground, however, and walked over to me. I looked down at her and she fixed my shirt. Tom backed up holding his head, "I knew this would happen. I should have never let you hang out with him. I should have stopped it while it was happening. From the beginning! Oh you'll never see my daughter again Huey Freeman; mark my words…"

"Tom," I started halting his rant. He looked at me, "Get the fuck out of my house."

His eyes widened as he turned to the others with his mouth half opened. Sarah folded her arms across her chest as Granddad did the same.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Riley could be heard from the top of the staircase, "You heard da man nigga. Get the steppin'!" he laughed hitting his hand on the railing.

Tom clenched his fists turning to Jazmine, "Let's go baby doll."

Jazmine's eyes lowered. She looked away clinging to my arm.

"Jazmine."

She closed her eyes, "I think you should go daddy…"

Tom's face was frozen. He didn't know what to do or say. Everyone was against him. They weren't trying to attack him. It just appeared that they were siding with me. He was right though. I am responsible for what happened to Jazmine. And everyone still seemed to take my side. It was like losing a case where the defendant was clearly guilty. Tom couldn't take it anymore and for the first time he actually attacked somebody. Seriously attack someone. Jazmine yelled out as I caught his fist with my hand. And that somebody was me…I squeezed down on his fist as he grunted.

"Oh shit!" Riley leaned over the railing, "Yo, someone should be tapin' dis shit!"

Sarah gasped, "Tom!"

Granddad shook his head and walked over to his chair sitting down.

I understood why he was doing this. He was taking it out on me. But not for Jazmine for himself, "We're all upset about what happened…well, almost happened to Jazmine. But just because you're getting a divorce…" as soon as I spoke that one single word everyone fell silent, "Doesn't mean you should act." I threw his fist back, "Like a nigger." My tone sharpened.

Tom held his hand glaring at me. He saddened quickly as Jazmine covered her mouth, "Daddy…" she looked over at her mother who only looked away, "Seriously?"

Tom rubbed his hand, "Your mother and I wanted to wait to tell you…till after your birthday."

Tears formed from those large emerald eyes, "Well thanks…for giving me at least that."

"Jazmine…"

"Don't Jazmine me!" she held her head, "All my life the two of you did nothing but fight and make me feel like that's all I had to look forward to! That marriage isn't sacred. That it's a mistake!"

Riley eyed the bedroom, "Dis shit's getting' a lil too emotional for a nigga…" No one was paying him any mind anyway, so he went back into the room.

_I knew Jazmine's parent's relationship influenced her…but damn. _

Tom couldn't take seeing his daughter this way. He blamed me for her pain but in the end he was the one that really hurt her. He looked down ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry baby…"

Sarah's glare went away when she closed her eyes. When her eyes opened again they were soft, "We're sorry Jazmine. But this has nothing to do with you sweetie. Sometimes things between two people simply just don't work out. Come home. Let's talk about all this as a family."

Jazmine moved back over to me. She hugged my arm shaking her head, "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to sleep."

I looked down at her then glanced over at the two.

Tom nodded leaving the house without another word. Sarah walked over to me and Jazmine. She put her hand out to her daughter smiling weakly. Jazmine looked up at me as if asking my permission to go. I nodded and she let go of my arm taking her mother's hand. Sarah shot me a glance. It wasn't angry but rather sympatric. It threw me off.

Granddad watched the two leave as did I, "Sweet dreams cutie pie."

Jazmine nodded weakly but didn't say anything as the front door shut behind them.

I let out a long sigh walking over to the couch and sitting down. Granddad eyed me. I looked at him as his stern face smiled, "The strongest men in the world fight for their woman."

"Do you think I'm best for Jazmine?"

He fixed his glasses, "I think…Jazmine's what's best for you."

I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them looking forward, "That doesn't answer my question Granddad…"

It was then that I got a text message. I pulled out my cell and opened the digital inbox. It was from Jazmine; _…I'm canceling my sweet sixteen. _

_**A/N: Only one more chapter left! :O**_


	13. Happy Birthday Jazmine

_**A/N: Sadly, this is the final chapter of Jazmine's boys**__** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me when I do a good job and everyone has been so nice. Thank you all again for the feedback and comments; it really helps me as a writer! **_

_**Also, good luck to everyone in the contest! **_

_**Now;…please enjoy :3 **_

_Jazmine's POV:_

After texting Huey I went to bed with the biggest head ache. I woke up later than usual to the sound of my front doorbell ringing. Groaning out loud didn't answer the door so I had to get up. I ruffled up my messy African hair and hopped out of bed. I kicked under the bed dragging a pair of slippers out. It was a bit chilly in my room. I left the window opened last night and was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Once I got the fuzzy bunny feet warmers on, I walked out of my room to hear the front door opening. I glanced down the staircase and over; at the sight of the door opening. Dad left last night and mom started drinking. I assumed she was knocked out and unable to answer the door.

"Hold on a second!" I darted down the stairs.

To my surprise Huey walked in. I slipped mid-way on my own two feet. My eyes shut as my arms went out bracing myself for the ground. I felt my body roughly come to a complete stop. A warm feeling enclosed my body as I opened my eyes. Huey was in front of me holding me up. His face was blank but his eyes were soft. My face went red instantly at the sight of him and feel of his chest against mine. He backed up and set me down back onto my bare feet with the slippers lost in all the commotion.

"W-what are you doing here?" I didn't care why exactly I was just glad he was here.

Last night was terrible. Mom and dad fought all night. At first I really believed we were going to talk as a family but as soon as mom started talking daddy got angry. They fought for hours without me getting a single word in. After an hour I was invisible. After two I left. I tried going to bed but I couldn't. Hugging a pillow I cried and cried. I wanted to talk to Huey but I didn't want to bother him. So, I just thought of the moment he kissed me and soon after I was finally able to go to sleep.

Huey glanced over at my mom passed out on the couch. He cringed smelling the alcohol all the way from the staircase. I saddened a bit embarrassed for him to have to see her this way. He turned back over at me.

"Get dressed Jazmine." His voice demanded.

It was hard to read Huey sometimes. His face had no expression but I looked into his eyes and saw that he was concerned for me. A smile came across my face. After crying so hard last night I didn't think I could ever smile again.

He had so much power over me, "Okay." I spun around and ran up the stairs as he waited.

I felt his eyes still on me and I couldn't help but giggle knowing all too well that Huey Freeman was staring at my ass.

Once I got into my room I knew I didn't have enough time to straighten my hair. I shrugged it off also knowing that Huey liked it better this way anyway. I combed it quickly and pushed it back with a headband. Normally I took forever and a day to get ready but females had this unique ability to get dressed fast…when needed. I opened my closest and without even thinking picked something out. It took me about five minutes to; get dressed, fix my hair, and do my makeup. I put on my favorite boots and was out the door. Huey was leaning against the front door with his arms crossed. His head was down but as soon as he heard my footsteps he looked up. I smiled at him as he raised his eyebrow then turned to leave. He could be shy at times which I found to be insanely cute.

He opened the door for me letting me walk out first. I did. I felt him close behind me and couldn't help but blush.

Ever since last night I didn't know what was going on between us. Huey kissed me. I mean he _really_ kissed me.

"Jazmine?"

His stern voice snapped me back to reality quick, "Hm?"

"I said give me your hand."

My face lit up not used to Huey wanting to touch me. I didn't object nor get offended by his demand; only put my hand out to him. He took it and started walking. As we walked I noticed he was dressed rather fancy today. He wore black slacks with a red shirt under a black button down. He looked so good I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I didn't know where we were going or what he was thinking. I wanted to ask him about the kiss. I wanted a verbal answer from him from what I asked last night. So many words I wished my mouth would just release but I remained silent. I loved that we were holding hands and at that moment nothing else mattered. I didn't even care where I was going. The path, however, was familiar. I realized not too long into the walk where we were headed…the hilltop.

Huey stopped walking and turned to me, "Okay." He let go of my hand, "Now close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow giving him a questioning look.

"Just do it Jazmine."

I hated when he did that but I never objected. I closed my eyes and put my hands over them to make him believe me as he walked behind me and lead me up the hill. I wanted to peek so badly but something kept my eyes closed. The feeling of his hands on my shoulders perhaps? Or that fact that Huey had a surprise for me? Maybe. I felt the gravity push against us as we walked up the hill. Once we got to the tippy top he stopped with me.

"Okay…" He paused and walked to my side, "Open."

I lowered my hands away from my eyes. As soon as I got a clear view of the hill a loud, "SURPRISE!" erupted from the large tree.

My eyes widened at the sight of my friends waving and laughing at me. There was a table, most likely stolen from our cafeteria, in front of the large tree. The tree had decorations dangling from it with a large banner that read; Happy Birthday Jazmine. I felt tears come to my eyes unable to speak. Covering my mouth I turned to Huey who flashed me a small smile.

"Happy Birthday Jazmine."

I almost forgot it was my Birthday.

…...

_Huey's POV:_

She was surprised to say the least. She stood still for a moment not able to react at first. Then, her arms shot out and her body slammed against mine. I saw this coming and braced myself ahead of time. She wrapped her arms around me saying thank you more times than a human being should in their entire life time span. I hugged her back then pulled away.

"Don't just thank me."

Cindy and Caesar walked over. They both smiled at our friend, "Happy Birthday Jazzy!" they shouted in unison.

Jazmine smiled warmly at her two friends then gave them both an equally large hug, which they both gladly returned. Riley was sitting at the table already eating Jazmine's birthday cake. I walked over to him and hit him upside the head causing his entire face to fly forward. I moved the cake out of the way and his face hit the table instead.

"OWWWW!" He pulled back quickly holding his nose, "What da fuck, nigga!"

I glared at him, "Dammit Riley, she didn't even blow out the candle yet."

Riley returned my glare with his own, "Dat her fault for sleepin' so late."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to her taking the cake with me. Riley scoffed and got up. He reached under the table taking a long box out. He walked over as well and stood next to me. Jazmine looked at us then looked down at the cake. She smiled seeing a piece missing and Riley's face covered in frosting.

Cindy whacked him upside the head, "Riley! I baked that cake with love now Jazmine has a half ass love cake!"

"M-my bad…" he mumbled.

Jazmine giggled, "That's okay Riley. I gotta watch my figure anyway." She looked over at me as I lit the large "16" candle.

Caesar put his hand to his mouth. Balling it up he started making beat boxing sounds. Riley joined in as did Cindy making Jazmine giggle more. Caesar bopped his head as he began making a Happy Birthday remix song for her off the top of his head. Jazmine clapped to the beat until he finished then blew out the candle. Everyone expect me; who was holding the cake, and Riley; who's too tough to clap, clapped. Jazmine wiped her eye overwhelmed by her surprise birthday party. She blinked noticing the box in Riley's hands.

Riley looked away. He sighed and shoved the box into her arms. Jazmine raised an eyebrow then opened the box.

Her eyes grew in size and lit up, "Oh my…God!"

She pulled out the pink silk. A skin tight, clean cut dress that cost more than most of my weapons. Jazmine took the dress from my brother and hugged, "R-riley. How did you? Wow, what's this for?"

"For…ya know. Your real b-day party tonight. You still havin' it your pops told us and neva got a dress."

Jazmine shook her head, "Daddy…"

My brother blushed from embarrassment as Caesar put his arm around him, "Ya remember how bad boy Reezy got arrested?"

Jazmine nodded as Cindy smirked, "He was caught shop lifting for your dress!"

The two started hysterical laughing as Jazmine just blinked in shock. I smirked a bit because I wanted to laugh as well. Jazmine pushed the dress to her mouth and giggled into it, "Aww!"

Riley's face reddened, "S-shut up!"

"That's soooo hard Reezy!" Cindy bumped his shoulder teasing him.

"Yeah, ain't nobody mess wit a nigga that shop lifts!" Caesar joined in.

"SHUTUP!"

Jazmine pulled the dressed down with a weak smile. She stepped forward and kissed Riley firmly on the cheek, "Thanks Riley."

I couldn't tell if Riley was still red from embarrassment or a new shade of red formed from Jazmine's kiss. I slightly glared but once she looked at me my eyes dropped to her. Caesar pushed her into me with a smile on his face. Jazmine stumbled into me clumsily. I caught her and glanced over at Caesar. He walked over and behind the tree pulling out a stereo and a microphone. He hooked everything up right away and turned the mic on. He jumped on top of the table and smirked, "And mah present to Jazmine,"

Jazmine turned to look at him.

"Huey Freeman." He winked.

"H-Huh?" She looked back over at me.

Suddenly music filled the air. Caesar put the mic to his mouth as he started to sing Rick Astley's "Never gonna give you up".

"Oh HELL NAW. I know dis nigga did not just Rick roll us!"

I pulled Jazmine close and began dancing with her. Cindy pulled the dress out from under her so she could hold on to me. She smiled at us walking over to Riley as Caesar continued. As we danced Jazmine looked into my eyes. I looked back without a word until she lowered them and rested her head on my chest. It was like that night at the party only I wasn't going to let anything ruin this.

"You did all this for me Huey?"

I nodded, "Yeah…You deserve a good birthday…Your friends are your family too ya know?"

She only nodded.

"And to answer your question from before…I do love you Jazmine."

Her eyes widened.

"I always did."

Then lowered.

"And I always will."

Tears formed as she stopped dancing and pulled away looking at me, "Huey…"

I let go of her and reached into my pocket. She watched me as I took out a box and opened it. She stared down at the ring completely speechless, "Happy Birthday. It's a promise ring." I took it out and put it on her shaking hand, "It means that one day. You and I are going to get married." My cheeks burned up a bit from that statement then I looked into her eyes sure of my words.

"…Oh Huey. This is the best birthday ever!" She hugged me tightly.

I never wanted to let her go again. She is my everything. She belonged to me and me alone. I would without a doubt fight for this girl, certainly kill for this girl, and gladly die for this girl. Maybe I couldn't change the world but I could change my life and hers. I could make our world a perfect place.

And now that's all that really mattered…

_**The END- Or is it?**_

Caesar stopped singing to smile at Huey and Jazmine. He lowered the microphone glancing over at Cindy and Riley, _Now it's my turn to fight for someone… _

Cindy glanced over than seeing his stare looked away with a slight blush. Caesar smirked pulling the mic back up.

_**A/N: I wanted the end to be longer but oh well still hoped you enjoyed and so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I was unable to make ANY edits due to the contest ending at mid-night _ Thank you so much for reading and please review!**_


	14. Preview

_**A/N: Just a lil preview to Cindy's Boys! **_

Cindy McPherson grew up a lot. She was no longer that out of control wigger the gang came to know of through a basketball game. She was still a tough little cookie just more sure of herself. She and Jazmine became friends during a school play. I didn't get as annoyed with her when she stopped talking like Riley. Riley, however, didn't chill with her as much. Caesar joined the crew and at first he didn't seem to like Cindy. After they spoke about music that changed rather quickly. Once Caesar started giving Cindy attention and she became his home girl, Riley came back into the picture.

It was the night of Jazmine's actual sweet sixteen. She wore the dress Riley stole her hair and quite frankly she looked amazing in it. I sat at the table mostly as I hated parties. Jazmine didn't mind she did a lot of running around anyway. Between the dancing, photos, and long chats the girls heels would soon give out and I'd be rubbing those mulato feet by the end of the night. I didn't mind though because she said she'd return the favor. Though I didn't want to think dirty. I'd be lying if I didn't.

Cindy walked over to me, "Have you seen your brother?"

I glanced up at her remembering that I saw him in the parking lot flirting, "No." I lied, "Sorry." I didn't lie.

Cindy saddened, "Okay." She smiled weakly at me, "Thanks."

I nodded as she walked off.

Caesar came out of nowhere leaning on my chair. I glanced up at him not allowing him to know he caught me off guard.

"…Huey."

"Yeah?"

"Congratz with Jazzy."

I hated showing all this emotion because of that damn girl but I smiled, "Thanks."

Caesar watched Cindy from across the room, "This is killin' me man."

"Cindy?"

Caesar nodded.

I closed my eyes and let out a low sigh before opening my eyes again, "Look. You're my best friend and Riley's my little brother. I'm not taking any sides on this…But if you really love her then fight for her."

Caesar pulled away with a small smirk on his face.

I looked back over at him, "Riley's in the parking lot. Go."

Caesar eyed me, "I thought you weren't takin' sides."

"You gonna take the head start or not?"

Caesar laughed a bit, "Thanks man." And walked over to Cindy.

…...

_Cindy's POV:_

Caesar walked over to me. His hand was in one pocket of his dark blue slacks. He looked so good tonight but so did Riley. I smiled at him when he stopped in front of me. He put his hand out to me and asked, "Wanna dance?"

I did want to dance but I was waiting to dance with Riley. I looked around the room and still couldn't find him. I sighed and put my hand out to his with a weak smile, "Sure."

He pulled me close as soon as our hands touched. I felt my face burn up a bit. I hated that he could make me blush so easily. Sometimes it felt he was just toying with me like Riley did. Is. He smiled looking down at me he chuckled a bit, "Girl you need to loosen up a bit."

I saddened then felt his hand go down my back, "Relax…" he said softly giving me chills.

My heart didn't feel so tight. So, I leaned down and rested my head on his tone chest. He was so warm…but so was Riley, "Caesar…"

"Yeah…?"

My eyelids lowered, "I can't keep doing this. I can't fool around with you anymore."

He didn't speak.

"I love him and this is wrong."

Caesar breathed in deeply, "Cindy…"

I lifted my head up, "No. I mean it this time. Please…don't make this hard for me." I glanced away unable to look into his eyes.

"Eyy, what da fuck is this?" Riley walked over with a drink.

My body jumped as I turned over to Riley. He raised an eyebrow looking at me then at Caesar. Caesar smiles at him smugly.

"You don't wanna dance with me so I danced with Caesar." I shrugged. I mean it was a low blow but it was the truth.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Dancin's gay. So I guess you gay now Caesar. I mean Huey got Jaz now. Who you got?"

Caesar looked over at me playfully. My eyes widened as my heart sank, _Don't you dare._

He chuckled as if hearing my mind's voice. He backed away from us waving his hands, "Yo man she's all yours." He glanced over at me with a slight smirk then walked away.

I watched him walk back over to Huey then looked up at Riley. I loved Riley, I really did. But as he drank his obvious alcoholic drink I wondered…was I really in love with him?

_**A/N: Lemme know what you think. Is it worth writing?**_


End file.
